Playful Love: Pretend
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Ryou started to court Kaho but,he's only a friend for her.He's hard to discourage.She asked some friends to pretend as her boyfriend so he will stop but,no one's available except for Len.He actually agreed. Will it be more than pretending? (Fluffiness inside!) Updated! Ch 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"**Playful Love"**

**Summary: ****After the concours, Ryou started to court Kaho but, he is only a friend for her. He won't leave her side and it is kind of irritating to Kaho. She asked some guys to pretend as her boyfriend so he will stop her but, no one is available…except for **_**him. **_**Will it be more than pretending?**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

_**Chapter One:**_

"Tsuchiura-kun, why do you want to meet me here?" Kahoko Hino asked as she stands before her guy best friend Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. Who played the piano as his musical instrument in the concours or musical contests few months ago.

He looked at the ground as he struggled for the right words. "Er, Hino…actually…"

She smiled densely and puzzledly. "What is it, Tsuchiura-kun? Do you have a problem that needs my help?" shed asked.

He shook his head fiercely. "No!"

"Then, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and stepped forward closer to Kahoko. "I like you since we met in the concours…" he paused and stared at the frozen shocked expression at the girl's face.

Kahoko quickly looked away from his gaze, not because her heart thumps for it has the same feelings but, it's because she has never liked Tsuchiura as much as he considers it. "I-" Tsuchiura cut her off.

"And, I want to court you, Hino…" he continued which ends his speech.

She gulped and stepped back as she bowed. "G-Gomen! I-I didn't expect for you to have such powerful feelings for me, Tsuchiura-kun. B-but, I love you, not as how you do but, as a close friend of mine. Gomen nasai but, I-I only consider you as my older brother and best friend." She apologized with a bow and closed eyes.

She heard him sigh and then she looked up. "I knew it," he started. "You still don't know your true feelings…do you?"

_Huh? _Kahoko's other part asked.

"I am not asking for your answer right now. I will wait until you are ready, Hino." Tsuchiura pressed.

Her eyes widened. "N-no! I mean it, Tsuchiura-kun. I really _don't _have the same feelings. I _**can't and will never **_reciprocate your love. 'C-cause…" she gulped. "I already have a boyfriend."

There was a long silence as both teenagers were taken caught off guard by Kahoko's news.

_B-boyfriend? What was I thinking? _She panicked.

His eyes darkened and she felt horrified from their coldness. "I won't stop from persuading you. I will fight for you." He muttered under his breath and turned around.

She was about to make a sigh of relief when he glanced back at her through his shoulder. "And, I want to see you and _**your boyfriend **_going back home together. And when I know you are only pretending—I will kill _**the guy **_whom you chose." He threatened.

"Why are you being like this, Tsuchiura-kun…? You never have been violent." She cried.

He turned away and started to walk out. "If it's about fighting for your love—my personalities might split." She heard him mumble then, he's gone.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- LFMH021 –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

She heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness, he's gone._

"W-wait!" she exclaimed out loud. _What about the boyfriend thing I said to him earlier? Damn!_

Her panic came back once again and she ran from the grotto to the music building. The Seiso Academy has two divisions—The General Education where students who are normal and has normal dreams stays and studies but, some students in it also play musical instruments like her, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura and Aoi Kaji.

She really needs to ask one of her friends to pretend as her boyfriend or else she's dead or _he'll _be dead.

By the bye, Kahoko already loves somebody but, the lucky guy never knew it. As if, she can ask his help—she'll definitely faint when he agrees.

First, she's kind of sure, our golden prince Aoi Kaji; the violist, who really likes her but, gave it up and stayed as her close and special friend. But, he's out of the country to help his father and he'll be back after a month. She needs help _now._

Second, she asked Yunoki Azuma, who played the flute in the competition. He is the one who has split personalities—the sweet and gentleman one, which is fake; and the dark side who likes teasing our heroine Kahoko; which is his true identity that he hides. _**Of course, **_he muttered words before saying a 'no'. She was rather grateful that he didn't agree or, worse than earlier, she'll die.

Third, Hihara Kazuki. He is the hyper trumpeter of the competition. He is a very thoughtful and outgoing guy. He's also the shy type so, when she asked such favor—he quickly declined because, "I will definitely fail to act, Kaho-chan." He said. Well, he is kind of right about that. When he is nervous, he rapidly get distracted and fail.

She didn't bother ask the first year, which is a year younger than her, Shimizu Keiichi. He played the cello in the competition and he is the _**super **_weird type of a guy; also a very sleepy one—he can sleep anywhere. He might sleep while pretending. And anyway, he is already the boyfriend of Kahoko's best friend Shouko Fuyuumi, who played the clarinet in the musical competition. She is the very shy type but, also the loving one. Their pair was a surprise but, also successful.

She is in between the Music Department and General Department and her only option left is _him. _

_He's definitely decline and refuse! _Her mind shouted.

_It's doesn't matter. I have to try! _She replied and ran to the practice rooms. These are the practice rooms where students practice during their free time and this is where professionals live. She peeked in each glass part of the door to find him until, YES! She found his door.

He is cleaning the bow of his violin and sitting in piano bench.

Maybe, he felt her presence, for he turned and saw her. He placed his bow back in its case and stood up to open the door. Kahoko's heart pulse suddenly started to beat faster than normal and seeing his golden-brown eyes staring back at her, sent butterflies at her stomach. Standing in front of her, is the son of two professional and renowned musicians, Len Tsukimori. The guy that played the same instrument as her, the violin. He's the heartless and emotionless type of guy; he is super cold towards others and never opened up.

But, when it is about someone important for him, he can be a very warm and loving lad. His looks can already attract you, you just need to see his positive side.

He cleared his throat and spoke with his base tone. "Hino-san?" he formally addressed.

She looked at the ground as she started. "A-anou…Tsukimori-kun." She stuttered.

"Yes? May I know the reason for you to stand in front of the practice room's door?" he asked.

"I actually want to ask a favor from you but, I don't know if it seems fair for you." She started.

He frowned. "What favor could that be, for you to ask me of all people?"

"I already asked the others and they declined for they might fail me. I'm sure you can do this., for you are a composed guy." She babbled.

"Hn. Tell me what favor this is, Hino-san because, I need to pack my things up." He sternly muttered.

She sighed and looked up straight to his eyes. "I—" she was interfered when the bell rang which emphasizes that it's the start of classes for the Gen-ed.

"I—" she panicked. "I will tell you about it at lunch here at this practice room, ok?" she requested and ran back. "See you!" she bade.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- LFMH021 –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Len watched as Hino Kahoko's figure disappeared. That second year girl who has the same year as his made his life…different since he met her.

He suddenly became _**quite **_sociable and sometimes, he smiles without reason because of her.

Now that she is asking for favor, he wonders if he can do it right. For she said it herself; she already asked the others' help but, they decline because they might fail her; this means that favor is very important and bit hard.

After the concours, he became convinced that…he loves Kahoko and he'll do anything to make her happy. But, he never said a word about it to her for he knows she doesn't have the same feelings towards him. H couldn't compete with others whom are very close to her and also the ones who have high chance to get her heart.

He sighed and went back inside. He just finished playing "Schubert's Ave Maria", the musical piece which always reminds Len of the girl he loves. This is her favorite piece, and also his. They made a duet of this several months ago at a camp and that made his feelings grew for her.

She is an amateur in playing the violin hence, when she plays—it'll certainly amaze you and make you feel her love for music. She is a unique girl and also the one who changed the ice cube Len Tsukimori to a warmer one.

He packed his things and signed out. Whatever favor she'll ask later, he promised to himself:

_I'll do it._

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- LFMH021 –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Kahoko told her best friend Mio and Nao about Tsuchiura Ryoutaro's confession earlier and both agreed that Kahoko needs a "fake" boyfriend.

She took her violin with her and walked to the practice rooms with a sandwich at her mouth. She almost choked when she saw Tsuchiura also walking towards the same direction from her, few meters distance.

He is clueless about her presence behind and she hides whenever he turns around. He went inside the first practice room and when he wasn't looking—she tip toed and quickly escaped. She bumped into someone and she almost fell in the ground when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"T-thank you…" she trailed off when she saw who it was. Len looking down at her with no expression at all. She blushed and pulled away. "S-sorry."

He picked her things for her. "Here," He handed them towards her and turned to where his practice room is.

She cheerily followed him and he welcomed her through opening the door wide for her entrance. She didn't saw him but, he smiled as he saw her sweet smile.

He placed his violin case in a corner when Kahoko offered a hamburger. He looked at her with a puzzled face. "For you," she stated.

"Thank you." He whispered and accepted the offer. He took a bite as he opened the case and gazed at his golden violin. "So…what favor are you going to ask?" he started.

She sighed and faced him. "I need a boyfriend." She mumbled. Too straightforwardly.

He blinked twice and raised one eyebrow. "I don't know any corporation where they sell boyfriend, Hino-san if that is what you're asking." He responded.

She giggled. "No, that's not it."

"Will you then explain it to me?"

So, she did and he finally understood why he saw her sneaking earlier when Tsuchiura went in a practice room.

"The others declined. Kaji is not here. Yunoki-senpai, I don't –er- want to ruin his reputation. Hihara-senpai also refused because, he might fail when he became nervous at pretending. Shimizu-kun is Shouko-chan's boyfriend and I don't want to be the cause of their break-up. Tsukimori-kun, you are my only option!" she pleaded through her golden eyes.

Len thought of it. He never pretended to be such, he has never been in a play as well. He doesn't know if he can do it right. "I don't know if I can such things right, Hino-san."

She held his hand unawarely, as they sit across each other. "Please, Tsukimori-kun. We just need to convince him."

"How many days?" he asked.

She counted mutedly. "I…am not sure how many days before I can convince Tsuchiura-kun. As I know him, he's hard to discourage." She said but, smiled innocently up at him. "But, you are the composed type. The one who is perfect for it. Pllleaaaasssseee?" she whined.

"Do I have other choice? You said yourself that I am your only option and I don't want you to cry in front of me for this favor." He muttered coldly.

Her eyes it up and her smile became broad. "You agree?" she gasped.

He sighed then nodded.

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun!"

His cheeks became pink and, for the first time of being denseless, Kahoko noticed it. "Your cute when blushing."

That made him blush more and he smirked.

Seeing him smile, lightened Kahoko's days and taking the opportunity, she hugged him tightly once again. "Thank you!"

"Hn," he retorted and slowly encircled her with his arms.

What consequence will this pretend thing give them at future comings?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW guys, I missed FFnet so much and at last, I finally wrote –er- type a new story for my favorite pair!**

**I am still not doing an One-Shot for Halloween, I'll try within this week. Hey guys, though I am typinga manuscript for a publishing company I will never forget to update my stories for I started and grew up as an author here at FFnet. Please pray for my manuscript to be accepted.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. I am kind of spacing out.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't own LCDO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW and the I will update!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"You should call me in my given name or else he'll be suspicious." Len whispered and his warm breath made Kaho's cheek burn.

She nodded. "L-Len…"

He nodded. "With confidence." He encouraged.

She felt fluttered that he really cares for this pretend thing they are doing and said, "Len."

He nodded and stood up from his seat. "I need to practice. Will you give me the pleasure of accompaniment, Kahoko?" he asked politely and offered his hand.

Most of the students stared awed at the scene but, the most surprised ones are their concours friends. She blushed tomato red and accepted his hand. "I want to play Ave Maria Duet, Len."

They bade and as they walked away, they can feel the death glare Tsuchiura directed on both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Playful Love"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Seeing him smile, lightened Kahoko's days and taking the opportunity, she hugged him tightly once again. "Thank you!"_

"_Hn," he retorted and slowly encircled her with his arms._

Realizing that they were _actually _hugging, Len blushed and eased back gently. "Er,"

Kahoko let go and blushed tomato red. "I'm so sorry, Tsukimori-kun, I was carried away with my happiness." She explained –er, lied-

"It's alright." Len answered as he painstakingly composed himself and make his heart stop beating faster than normal. "Well, it's settled." He muttered and stood up and went to where his violin case is.

"We still have about 30 minutes before the first period in the afternoon. I think I'll—" he started but interrupted when she began to pout. "What?" he demanded as he arched one eyebrow.

"You still didn't eat, did you?" she asked as she crossed her eyes and stood up.

He shook his head. "But, the sandwich you gave is good enough." He answered and when he was about to open the case, she placed her hand on top of it to stop him. "Hino," he warned as she smiled devilishly.

"Oh, come on, how can you concentrate when you're hungry?" she protested.

He let the question pass.

"I won't stop disturbing you until you say that you will eat with me and I will treat you." She teased.

"Hino," he tried once again.

She shook her head stubbornly. "Nuh-uh."

He sighed in defeat and stopped from trying to open his violin case. "Fine; I won't practice today; just because you made me do it. Now, let's go; we're wasting time." He muttered and held his violin case. As he saw hers, he also took it.

"Hey, that's my violin so, I'll carry it."

"Just go to the cafeteria already, Hino. I'm just carrying it for you so, stop protesting." He scolded. She pouted and instead of taking the lead—she kept the same pace as him and started the conversation.

"Ne, Ne, Tsukimori-kun, do you think we can start pretending now?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "It's you decision—you are the one who needs it anyway. Not me."

She nodded. "Then, we'll start now. Oh by the bye, what do you want to eat? I wasn't able to make my bento so, I'll eat rice with tempura…How about you? What shall I get you?"

He thought about for a minute. "Maybe, I'll take the same."

"Ok then—"

"But, I won't let you treat me, Hino. I will buy it myself." He said and stared at her with a warning on his eyes.

"Eh?" she whined. "But, I brought you to this."

He shook his head. "I volunteered and agreed so, it doesn't count."

Surrendering, she giggled. "Fine, fine. You don't need to be so stern. You look like a father than a boyfriend."

He eyed her. "Does that mean I am not fit to pretend as one?" he questioned.

She gasped. "Of course you do. Actually," she blushed and stared at the ground. "You fit on it perfectly."

He secretly smiled. "Hn," _Good to hear._

"Hino-chan! Tsukimori-kun!" someone called them and from the sound of her voice they already knew who it was. They turned to the right and saw their co-concours friend eating together. And unfortunately, Tsuchiura was with them.

"M-minna." Kahoko stuttered as she realized he's eyeing her.

"K-Kaho-senpai, y-you can eat w-with us if you want." Shouko offered shyly as she blushed.

Shimizu looked at her and agreed. "You are welcome to do so, Kaho-senpai, Tsukimori-senpai."

Kahoko looked up at the azure-head lad at her side and realized that his eyes are saying: _"I think, we should take our chance and opportunity."_

She smiled and asked. "Shall we?"

Len shrugged. "It doesn't harm to have some company sometimes."

So, they walked to their table and sat beside each other across Tsuchiura.

They ordered their own food and started chatting.

Nami's eyes sparkled as she started to question their being together. "Hey, you two. Did the violin romance come true?"

"Huh?"

Nami's eyes sparkled more as Kahoko blushed. "Are you two actually going out?"

Kahoko realized that Tsuchiura's eyes actually darkened with the question her friend just asked. She took a deep breath and smiled naturally. "Actually," she started and looked up at her seatmate.

Len raised an eyebrow; shook his head and answered instead. "The answer is simple and obvious so, you are dense if you won't see it." He muttered.

"Tsu—" he hushed her with a glare and she shut her mouth.

He finished his food and waited for her to do so too.

"You should call me in my given name or else he'll be suspicious." Len whispered and his warm breath made Kaho's cheek burn. He's smirking while whispering and it wasn't so suspicious. It looks like they are talking about a date more than a plan.

She nodded. "L-Len…" she mumbled for only the two of them to hear.

He nodded. "With confidence." He encouraged.

She felt fluttered that he really cares for this pretend thing they are doing and said, "Len."

He nodded and stood up from his seat. "I need to practice. Will you give me the pleasure of accompaniment, Kahoko?" he asked politely and offered his hand.

Most of the students stared awed at the scene but, the most surprised ones are their concours friends. She blushed tomato red and accepted his hand. "I want to play Ave Maria Duet, Len."

They bade and as they walked away, they can feel the death glare Tsuchiura directed on both of them.

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Good thing, it went out right." She whispered in fear and glanced at their intertwined hands. _My hand fits on his._

"Hn?" he asked.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on his. "Thanks. You did well."

He sighed and made a very tiny smile. "It's nothing." They stopped on the hallway where they need to separate as their departments separate. "I need to go to my room now…I will pick you up at your room at dismissal and we can actually practice Ave Maria in the afternoon after class."

"Is it alright for you or will it be a bother?"

"As long as I can practice—it won't be a bother." He answered. He nodded as a 'see you' and went to his way.

She blushed and smiled to herself. _Thank you…Len. See you as well; I'll be looking forward to seeing you later._

* * *

><p>Along the corridor, Len met Tsuchiura and his eyes narrowed instinctively. "What are doing here? I thought you are still with the others." Len demanded as he tried to pass him.<p>

Ryou huffed. "That was what _you _thought so, it clearly means it's wrong." He retorted.

Len eyed him. "What do you want? You should get to your class."

"Hn. Don't try influencing me into becoming a robot, Tsukimori."

Len frowned. "I am not a robot."

"I am not saying you are. I just said don't make me a robot." _As well. _Len could hear those two words even though he didn't actually say it.

"Then, stop wasting my time. _I _need to go to my class." Len muttered and tried to pass him once again but, was blocked.

_Darn it. _"Say what you need, Tsuchiura." He ordered.

"Are you and Hino really are together now?" he asked in gritted teeth.

_I expected this to happen. _"Hn,"

"Answer me, Tsukimori." He growled.

Len sighed. "Yes. Happy?"

"Obviously? I'm not." He replied.

Len shrugged. "It's not my business if you are not. Now that I already answered you, move aside. I only have 5 minutes before class or else I'll blame you for causing me in being late." Len threatened.

Ryou's eyes narrowed and he walked pass Len but, also purposely bumped his shoulder to his which taken Len by surprise —and made him accidentally hit his shoulder with the concrete wall. Very hard.

Len glanced through his shoulder and glared.

Ryou sent him the same and grinned. "You won't want to fight me, Tsukimori." He mumbled and walked away.

Len touched his shoulder and winced. _Well, shoot. _He tried to spin it and it damn hurts. _No sense making revenge. I'll just let it pass for now. _He thought and walked to his classroom.

Good thing, he was two minutes earlier than his subject teacher. The afternoon class started and even though his shoulder hurts, he focused and concentrated with the lessons. Just a little bit wondering how Tsuchiura will take avenge on him.

* * *

><p>When dismissal came, like what he promised; Len was already at the corridor when she came out. Kahoko smiled but, it faded away when she noticed that he is massaging his left shoulder. <em>What's happened? <em>

She approached him and didn't care about the gazes of other students as they stood close together. She frowned puzzledly. "…Len?"

He snapped in reality and looked at her. "Kahoko," he greeted back and let his hand which was massaging his shoulder earlier fall in his side. "Let's go to the practice room now?"

She nodded slowly. "Ok."

They walked in silence to the practice room and along the way she noticed that he was unconsciously massaging his left shoulder once again. "Wha—" she was interrupted with a voice she was praying she wouldn't hear. Too bad that it wasn't granted.

"Hino, Tsukimori." It was an enthusiastic greeting and somehow, it made her feel frightened more. Len held her hand as he started to walk once again and ignore the greeting.

She followed until, a hand grabbed her other hand's wrist. "Hey," it protested.

"Let go of her, Tsuchiura." Len ordered.

"I just passed by to greet." He replied in defense.

She tried to pull her hand away from him. "H-hello, Tsuchiura-kun."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, how're you?"

_He looks like nothing happened earlier. _"Tsuchiura, we are heading towards the practice room to practice so, if you are finished in greeting us, let go of her." Len repeated.

Tsuchiura's grip tightened instead. "Can I borrow her? Minami-san wants to meet her to let her see a new product in the store."

Len looked at her.

"I—" she stuttered.

Len was starting to let go of her hand and it stabbed her heart so she rapidly exclaimed, "No! I…I desperately want to play Ave Maria duet right now. C-Can I pass for now, Tsuchiura-kun?" She fiercely pulled her hand away and stepped beside Len. "Please, Tsuchiura-kun. Leave us alone for now."

He sighed and his expression darkened. "I cannot believe that you two are actually together and you chose _him _over me. Though, the three of us we've been together in the concours…it doesn't mean I actually approve of Tsukimori being with you. He's like a perfect _robot."_

_Ok that does it. _"Stop it, Tsuchiura-kun. Let's go, Len." She muttered and dragged Len into an empty practice room.

Tsuchiura huffed and turned to start walking back home. "I know she'll be mine afterwards. My personality can slip when it has to do with her. And I won't let that guy take her." He mumbled and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry that I updated after almost felt like forever!**

**Guys, I was so astonished to see that you actually supported this fanfiction of mine!**

**Don't worry I'll continue updating this because, honestly, I am enjoying writing this and my imagination already has the next chapter. I'll type it on my spare time.**

**Thanks for supporting me.**

**Oh, and sorry if you saw mistakes. You know me, I make many mistakes with typing and tenses.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Hino, wait…Look behi—"

"Tsuchiura-kun…h-hi. I'm just going to meet Len." She muttered and took few steps backward.

"No—" he started.

"Please, I—" she begged and then her foot slipped in the step of the stairs and then, in a heartbeat she's in the air. She screamed and got ready for the impact.

There was a _thud! _And when she opened her eyes, she realized she's being wrapped with warmth and that she fell on something…lean and muscular?


	3. Chapter 3

"**Playful Love"**

_**Chapter Three:**_

When they arrived inside, Kahoko leaned her back in the door and slide until she is sitting at the floor.

"Phew." She breathed in relief and blushed when she realized Len was staring at her.

She stayed in the same place and continued blushing.

She heard a laugh and looked up. Len _is actually _laughing and he's not hiding it behind a façade. He is laughing without masking it and showing his careless expression.

She was amazed. She saw the Ice Cube laugh for the very first time in Seiso Academy and it made her heart beat faster. He looks so refreshed and sociable. Like a very happy-go-lucky guy; a guy that you can always stay with. _The guy I would love forever._

She slowly stood up and smiled in delight. She saw tears of joy in his eyes and wiped it with the back of her hand.

Len stopped from laughing and just continued to smile carelessly. "I, I'm sorry, Kahoko…Your expression was just so funny and I never thought that you are _that _scared to Tsuchiura. I couldn't help myself anymore. I'm so sorry to laugh at you—it was rude." He muttered between chuckles.

Her smile became wider and sweeter so she started to giggle as well. "Ne, Len…I never thought I would see you laugh like this."

Len blinked. "Like what?"

"Hm, like a careless and happy guy. Like you are the opposite of who you are outside." She explained.

There was a long silence and Kahoko became terrified.

_Oh no, don't say I ruined the mood. _"S-sorry!" she apologized.

Len shook his head and sighed. "It's very rare for me to smile…And, I never really wanted to be this cold towards others but I just grew up like this. Always being compared to others; I always want to surpass others and I always want to be like my parents. Hence, I guess I _did _become a humanic-robot." He muttered as he began to open his violin case and take it out.

_Maybe this is the kind of life he got especially when his relatives –parents- are always away from him. _Kahoko thought and looked at Len sadly.

"Wait." She mumbled.

Len looked at her surprised. "Hn?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Can I play a piece for you as a sign of my gratitude?" she asked.

"Kahoko, like I said earlier—" he was cut off when she placed her forefinger infront of his lips.

"Shh, just let me do it." She whispered and positioned herself.

She looked at the lad she loves as he sits in the piano bench and watching her with inspector eyes. But, she can still see the sadness behind them. _I will erase your bad memories and we'll do good and new ones! _She took a deep breath and started playing "Debussy Claire De Lune"

Len listened as she continued to play one of his mother's favorite pieces. When she comes home—he always plays it for her as a welcome home gift. That, alone, can make his mother happy.

Now, Kahoko is playing it for him as a 'thank you' gift and he couldn't help but smile. She's sweet and she knows when he feels emotions that he doesn't want to express. When he gets reminded with memories he doesn't want to remember. Kahoko, the girl he loves, is the only one who truly knows him. Inside and Out and he couldn't keep anything from her anymore. It's like he's transparent.

When she finished—her smile became like the sun that shone in his day and the moon and stars that brighten his nights. "How was it?" she asked excitedly.

He hid a smile and sighed heavily. "Like before. You still have some mistakes and some are out of tune but—"

She was beginning to pout when he said 'but' it faded and blush crept at her cheeks as his hair got blown with the wind and the smile that was hidden got revealed.

"You played very well." He continued. He looked outside and sighed once again. "Kahoko,"

She turned and found his façade back. _Aw, too bad. _"Yes?"

"Will it be alright for you if well play duet tomorrow instead? It's getting dark and I need to accompany you back home."

_What? _"N-no! No need, Len! I'll be fine going home alone!" she protested.

He stared at her and it's like few more minutes and she'll melt. "Kahoko," he warned.

She looked down and nodded like a puppy. "Ok,"

There are inside the train and waiting for the right station where they will climb down. They beside each other and silence fill the atmosphere.

She glanced at Len and found his eyes already closed. She mentally gasped and realized he is sleeping. She smiled to herself and placed his head on top of hers as she placed her hand on top of his.

Soon enough, their hands became intertwined and they both fell asleep. Kaho in Len's shoulder and Len on top of her head.

After several minutes, someone shook them and they both woke up. It was the smiling conductor. "Um, you are at your destination." He informed and both quickly went out of the train.

Unaware that their hands are still intertwined they continued to walk.

Kaho felt pain when he released her hand and noticed him massaging his left shoulder once again. "Len,"

He blinked and looked at her.

"Is something wrong with your left shoulder, you were massaging it for several times now and when someone bumps you in that area, you wince—which you don't usually do or feel."

"It's actually none of your business." He coldly answered.

She narrowed her eyes and glared. "It is my business. Now, let me see it."

"No."

"Len!"

He shook his head. "N-o."

She sighed and when they are in an empty street she stopped and when he was caught off guard—she touched it and felt something like swelling. Len groaned in pain so, she remove her hand quickly. "Come on Len, let me see it." She begged so, surrendering, he nodded and opened his shirt to let her see the swelling part of his shoulder.

She gasped. "Oh my, what happened?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

"Let's treat it when we arrive at our Residence."

"No need." Len disagreed.

"Len!" she nearly shouted.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled and they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Hino's Residence. Hino let him come in since her parents are not there because of work and treated his injury. She placed ice inside a towel and placed it on the swelling part for a little while. When he feels nothing, she put ointment and then bandage so when it's hit—he won't feel that much pain. "Done." She exclaimed.<p>

"T-thank you." He whispered and arranged his uniform.

She smiled. "Oh! It's time for you to go home right? Thank you, Len! For everything; agreeing with my request, pretending with me and accompanying me back home."

He blushed with pinkish cheeks and nodded. When he was about to stand up; she placed him back and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened.

She is blushing but whispered in his ears, "Goodnight Len. Sweetdreams."

He couldn't help but smile and blush as he went home. _It's worth the wait._

* * *

><p>The next day, when she went out of the house to go to school, there was a car parked in front of their house which causes commotion. "E-eh?" she mumbled.<p>

The backseats' door opened and revealed Len with his refreshed yet, stern/cold expression. "Will you please quit standing there like an idiot and hurry up. Or else we'll be late." He scolded.

She hurriedly locked the door and Len dragged her inside. It was quiet the whole trip and curiosity kills Kahoko. "Len…why did you pick me up?"

Len glanced at her from the book he was reading and sighed. "If you want them to at least believe our acting—I know how to make moves to pretend just like this. Of course, if you two are going out you usually go to school together." He explained.

_Oh. _"A-Arigatou…and,"

Len raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She smiled shyly and slowly looked at him. "G-Good morning, Len."

Len's heart thumped loud. "Go-good morning." He replied in a whisper and hid his face behind his book as he blushed. _What the hell?_

"How's your shoulder?" Kahoko asked as she slowly touched it.

"It's fine now. It doesn't hurt that much and I can play more comfortably than before when it had no bandage." Len answered.

"Thank goodness." She breathed in relief.

* * *

><p>Like a true couple, they decided that they will meet at the practice room instead of Len picking her up. It was catching too much attention and both of them don't want such.<p>

Happily, Kahoko held her violin case and started walking to the practice room and she greeted back those who greet her on her way to the practice rooms.

But, she didn't expect to collide with Tsuchiura on the way especially on the stairs where they first met.

He smiled and patted her head. "Yo."

"K-Konnichiwa Tsuchiura-kun." She greeted back.

"Looks like we collided on the place where we first met huh." He muttered and laughed. _He's thinking the same as me._

She nodded mutely.

She turned her back from the stairs as she watches every Tsuchiura's steps and expressions. "Er, are you…going to practice?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to eat first. Wanna join me?" he offered.

"N-no, thanks." She declined.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't say you are scared of me…" he mumbled.

"Of course…I-I am not!" she stuttered.

He took a step forward towards her and she also took a step backwards. They continued stepping oppositely until Tsuchiura noticed the steps behind her.

"Hino, wait…Look be—"

"Tsuchiura-kun…please, leave me alone. I'm just going to meet Len." She muttered and took few steps backward.

"No—" he started.

"Please, I—" she begged and then her foot slipped in the step of the stairs and then, in a heratbeat she's in the air. She screamed and got ready for the impact.

There was a _thud! _And when she opened her eyes, she realized she's being wrapped with warmth and that she fell on something…lean and muscular?

She breathed and smelt a cologne which seems very familiar. She tried to clear her blurred vision and saw that the jacket is a Music Department's uniform…

"Oi, Tsukimori, Hino…daijoubu?" Tsuchiura asked.

_Tsukimori…? No way! _She eased up and finally saw Len under her. Wrapping his arms around her to protect her body from being injured in the fall. _But, how about his? _

She shook him and started to sob. "Len! Len!" she shouted as she continued to shake the lad's body.

His eyes are closed and his expression is pained. "Len, wake up." She whimpered and finally the lad's eyes opened slowly.

"K-Kahoko?" he mumbled. "Were you hurt?"

She shook her head and helped him sit up as Tsuchiura ran to the clinic to get something for him to take. "No, I'm perfectly fine. How about you? Were you hurt? How about your shoulder?"

She opened his shirt and found the swelling back and found out that he couldn't move it like he usually does. She quietly sobbed as they went to the infirmary –by Tsuchiura's help- and were treated and checked-up.

Kahoko wasn't injured anywhere just a little trauma from the fall while, Len –because he hit his already injured shoulder- was given new medicines to take for the swelling and pain to go away. They treated his shoulder and told him that he can use it after few weeks then was instructed what to do everyday to make the pain go away.

After that, they were given the whole afternoon periods to rest in the infirmary and excused from their classes.

Kahoko sat on her bed as Len –as adviced from the nurse- he laid down and rest. "Kahoko, why don't you get some rest first?" Len asked.

She shook her head mutely. _It was my fault why Len can't play his violin for few weeks. It's my fault why he is hurt more badly. It is also my fault why we need to be excused from our classes even though, I'm sure he wants to attend them._

"Kahoko," he called. He sighed and sat down. When he saw her still frozen in place and mutely frowning—he stood up and sat beside her. "Let me guess, you are blaming yourself with what happened, aren't you?"

She looked down and frowned more.

Len sighed heavily and took her in his arms. "Kahoko…Kahoko. I saw you two talking and you were taking steps backward because you thought that he might actually grab you again like before. He was trying to warn you but who can blame you when you doesn't want to listen to him after all that had happened? Good thing, I was walking to your room to check you and passed on time. I stopped mid-way when I saw you in the air. I act according to my instinct and jumped as I wrapped my arms around you. Kahoko, it was me who chose to fall with you." He whispered in her ear.

She started to sob and buried her face in his chest. "Len…I thought you'll be angry with me."

_How can I be mad at you when you cry like this? When I see that you truly care for me? _"No, I'm not." He replied and continued to hold her in his arms.

When she calmed down, she began to get sleepy and asked, "Can I sleep at your arms? It's quite cold in here." She unawarely requested.

How much his chest hurts when his heart thumped loud, he couldn't say no when she gave him those puppy eyes and concerned expression.

Len leaned on the headboard as Kahoko lay down and placed her head in his chest. Both of them started to fall asleep and took a dreamless rest.

* * *

><p>Tsuchiura leaned on the door outside. He was about to go in to check both when he heard them talk and as she requested to stay on Len's arms…his eyes darkened and he stopped himself from going inside. <em>Damn, I was distracted from Kahoko falling from the stairs that's why I forgot to take my move. Well, there's next time. <em>He thought and dropped the snacks he was to give them on the table and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my! Guys I was so happy with all your reviews! Didn't expect to have so much! Thank you so much for your continuous support to my fanfiction.**

**I hope you like this third chapter as well.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes; I am quite sleepy right now.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

He pinned her in the wall as he stared at her eyes. "Hino, answer me...Do you have any feelings for Tsukimori."

She looked down and blushed more. "I…I do have…" she trailed off.

His expression hardened. "How about me? Who am I to you?" he asked without hesitation.

She looked up. "You are my—" she was cut off when he leaned his lips to hers to shut them.

When he let her go and she was left speechless. She heard a noise from behind and quickly turned around. It was Len watching them with wide eyes and astonished expression. She gasped as her eyes widened. _No! _"I'm sorry for interrupting." He muttered and started to walk away.

"No, Len!"

He didn't turn when she called and continued walking away. He hurriedly went inside his waiting car and left.

_No…Len, come back. It's not like what you think of. _


	4. Chapter 4

"**Playful Love"**

_**Chapter Four:**_

The car stopped in front of Hinos' Residence and Len automatically looked at his side. The crimson-head lass he was talking to earlier is already sound asleep and leaning on his shoulder. He eased her back and slowly carried her bridal style as he went out of the car. His driver opened the door for him and pressed the doorbell as an assistance to Tsukimori.

The door opened and a new lad came out from the house. _Who could he be? _

The guy opened the gate and took Kahoko in his arms as he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought she'll go home walking alone once again. Oh, I am Kaname Hino—her oldest brother."

Len bowed. "Len Tsukimori." He replied.

Kahoko stirred and half-opened her eyes as she mumbled the name, "Len."

Kaname looked at Len and raised one eyebrow. "Come near, I'm sure her message is for you." He offered and Len accepted it anyway.

Kahoko smiled and kissed his cheek as he bent. "Goodnight."

Both lads were surprised but, Len recovered quickly than the other. "Goodnight. You better take some rest now." He muttered.

Kahoko nodded and closed her eyes as she snuggled at her brother's chest. "Mm,"

Kaname looked at Len and smiled. "Well then, nice meeting you."

Len nodded. "Nice meeting you as well."

Kaname bowed and he went inside the house carrying Kahoko at his arms.

Len smirked and went inside the car as he stared outside the window the whole trip, wishing, _Maybe if her parents or siblings aren't there like before—I'll have more time to be with her._

Len smiled to himself with the thought and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Len came and picked Kahoko at her residence once again and she is getting adjusted with what's happening. Sometimes, she even sits beside Len as they talk about different things.<p>

It's lunch time when they met again and both are walking to the practice rooms ready to play the Ave Maria Duet. They kept the same pace as they kept the same conversation in the mild level. Not too obsessed and not too boring as well.

It's about love… that lasts forever.

"Ne Len, do you believe that jealousy is a symbol of loving someone?" Kahoko blurted out as she giggled with how he placed a chocolate ball inside his mouth and it already departed.

Len raised one eyebrow and sipped his juice. "No."

Kahoko frowned. "Eh? But, why?"

"Well, for me—it is like when you get jealous; you are considering the one you love as a thing that you couldn't let go. It is like you are being to possessive of it that it is not a living person anymore." He explained.

Kahoko arched one eyebrow and grinned. "Nuh-uh. I think when you are jealous you are just conveying your emotions into actions that it only means that you want that person to be only yours because she/he is your one and only."

Len sighed. "But, isn't it like you are making her/him prisoner in that way? Always wanting her/him by your side and also distrusting her/him when she/he goes out with her/his friends." Len argued.

Kahoko started to frown. "It's on the person who becomes jealous. In relationship, you need to have trust to each other or else it will be a total failure. It is just right to be jealous especially when you consider the one you love as the most important person in your life."

"Jealousy is like something that you use as a reason to break you and her/him apart. It's like a gap that stands between you two just because you don't trust each other. Jealousy is not a good thing that exists in a relationship." Len retorted.

Kahoko blinked as she somewhat heard emotions fill Tsukimori's words. "Len…could it be that you are answering through experience?"

Len's eyes widened and he gulped. "I…It's something private."

"Have you ever fallen in love, Len?" she questioned.

Len looked at her and studied her feature. "I think. Just this High School."

She smiled and became excited with the news. The Ice Cube has fallen in love with somebody just this high school life of his. "Who is it?"

Len's eyes darkened and he suddenly held her hand and placed her behind him. "Tsuchiura," Len murmured.

Kahoko gasped as she looked through his shoulder. Tsuchiura is standing in front of him with a frown and scary expression. "It's not like I would eat Hino, ei?" he asked sarcastically.

"Better be cautious than regret that you didn't do it afterwards." Len hissed as a reply.

Tsuchiura frowned more as he took a step forward. "You are getting on my nerves, Tsukimori. Can't you distinguish right from wrong?" he growled.

_Right from wrong? _"Of course, I do. The right thing is me protecting her and the wrong thing is that you trying to take her away even though, she doesn't want to." Len answered in a calm voice.

"You have weakness, Tsukimori and I know them." Tsuchiura warned.

Len froze. "You don't."

Tsuchiura's eyes narrowed. "I do."

Len glared at Tsuchiura and snarled, "How much you know about me, it doesn't mean I'll lose to you. You are blocking our way in this present time and also from us being successful with our relationship. Will you move aside?"

Tsuchiura gritted his teeth and as soon as she saw his fists being lifted. She released his hand and threw herself between the two and blocked Len from the punch. "No!"

Tsuchiura stopped just one inch away from her face. "What the hell are you doing, Hino? This is _our _fight against each other to win you. Don't interfere."

She started to sob as she answered, "I don't care. As long as I'm here—you won't ever hurt him again."

Tsuchiura exhaled forcefully as he walked away with the words being spoken out of his mouth, "There's always a crack or damage in each glass which means there will always be a way to break you two apart."

* * *

><p>Kahoko felt goose bumps with his words but, they soon faded away as Len led both of them to his reserved practice room.<p>

Len placed their things at one corner and let her sit on the piano bench. "Shh," he shushed. "It's over. No one is hurt."

_What is he saying?_

Len wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Stop crying now, Kahoko."

Not until he said those words did she realize that she is actually crying. Tears are pouring out from her eyes and rolling on her cheeks. She is shaking and sobbing helplessly.

_Why am I crying?_

Then, images of Len's shoulder swelling few days ago came back to her mind. When they fell and he saved her which caused for his injury to worsen. Now, he was almost punched by Tsuchiura and it will be her fault again.

"Kahoko," he whispered as he took her in his arms and placed her head in his chest in an uncharacteristic manner of his.

"You were almost hurt." She cried.

"I wasn't, ok? I wasn't. I'm fine—it was all because you stood between both of us." He murmured as a reply.

Kahoko looked up and saw Len's serious face. _I did? _Len nodded and calmed her down more by playing "Ave Maria" solo and for her alone.

Slowly, her sobs faded away and a smile spread at her face.

_I truly love Len how much I tried to deny it._

* * *

><p>At dismissal they decided to meet at the garden of the school and have a little talk where to go for the Saturday since Len requested for her help to buy a gift for his mother since, she'll be coming home.<p>

Kahoko hurriedly went to the designated place and sat on a bench leaning to the wall of the school building as she waited for Len to come. She hummed and played with the teddy bear keychain at her bag. She named it: "Ken" secretly named by her's and Len's names in combination.

She opened her bag and took out the plastic of cookies she have and placed one in her mouth. When she heard footsteps—she quickly stood up to greet him when she found out that it was Tsuchiura who came.

"Tsuchiura-kun?" she gasped in half-whisper as she almost swallowed the _whole_ cookie.

He took steps towards her as she stepped backward until, her back is in the wall. "Hino, I want you to answer one question of mine."

"...Yes?" she asked as she tried hard to finish the cookie remaining at her mouth.

"Do you have feelings for Tsukimori?" he growled as he became very close to her.

_If I answer yes, I'm sure he'll attack Len. _She stayed silent and blushed.

He pinned her in the wall as he stared at her eyes. "Hino, answer me...Do you have any feelings for Tsukimori." He took pieces of cookies and broke them into pieces between his hand.

She looked down and blushed more. "I…I do have…" she trailed off as she gulped the part which she has already finished.

His expression hardened. "How about me? Who am I to you?" he asked without hesitation.

She looked up. "You are my—" she was cut off when he leaned his lips to hers to shut them.

When he let her go and she was left speechless. She heard a noise from behind and quickly turned around. It was Len watching them with wide eyes and astonished expression. She gasped as her eyes widened. _No!_

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He muttered and started to walk away.

_No, Len!_

He didn't turn when she called and continued walking away. He hurriedly went inside his waiting car and left.

_No…Len, come back. It's not what you think. _

She glared at Tsuchiura who is chewing the half of the cookie he placed at her mouth when they pretended to kiss. When he broke cookies into pieces, he also spared one to use when he heard Len approaching. He quickly placed it his mouth and shut her's when she is answering.

"You liar! Now look! I'm sure he is anticipating the wrong idea!" Kahoko yelled and started to run away. She spit the biscuit/cookie Tsuchiura placed at her mouth in a near trash can and wiped her lips. Their lips barely touched but, Len didn't see it that way. Tsuchiura blocked Len's sight from seeing that he was only quickly placing half of the cookie in her mouth and trying to make Len angry with both of them especially to her.

* * *

><p>Inside her room, she found her cellphone and took it. She stared at the G-clef shaped that is hanging at the free space of it. It was given from Len earlier at break.<p>

_Kahoko took a bite of her sandwich and offered Len the cappuccino she ordered for him. He accepted and started sipping._

_When her message alert tone rang, she opened her cellphone and answered quickly. Len watched her as she continued to press keys to answer._

_When he was taking her back to her room, he placed something at her hand and when she opened it there was G-clef shaped keychain for cellphones at her palm. "Len?"_

_He shrugged. "I found it and thought you'll like it and since your cellphone still has no accessory I gave it to you now." He answered._

_She blushed and smiled. "Thank you."_

_Len looked at her and murmured a, "Hn" before walking away._

She placed the accessory at her cellphone quickly after that and enjoys staring at it. But now, she only remembers Len's astonished and betrayed expression earlier when he saw her and Tsuchiura close to each other.

She pressed the number one in speed dial and Len's number quickly appeared. She pressed: 'call' and waited if he'll answer.

After almost the rings, she was about to give up when someone answered. Her heart raced. "H-hello?" she whispered.

"_Hello,"_ it was Len's voice who answered. _"…Kahoko."_ He murmured after few moments of realization.

"Len, please…let me explain." She begged.

"_It might be very difficult to believe you if you'll explain in the phone."_ Len retorted sternly.

_True. _"Can we meet tomorrow? I'll help you buy a welcome home gift for your mother…and tell you the whole truth." She asked.

"_As far as I'm concern…fine, tomorrow I'll pick you up at 10 am sharp. Don't make me wait for longer than 5 minutes or I'll leave you."_ Len answered and quickly hung up.

_He's really angry._

* * *

><p>Len threw himself in his bed and buried his head on his pillow. Jealousy…that's what he felt when he saw her kissing him. It was supposed to be him. <em>Moron! She was never yours, stop day dreaming.<em>

Could it be that she really likes Tsuchiura and only using him to test Tsuchiura patience for her. Len clenched his fists and tried to sleep but, his dreams only contain of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, for me, the three of them are in fault. Haha!**

** Waah! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I appreciated them! It's so surprising that you gave me so much support! Thank you very much!**

**Thank you very much!**

**I don't own anything just the plot!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Wow! Look, Len, it's like the whole city became lights with many different colors!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the city below them.

"You're like a kid." Len commented.

Kahoko pouted and when she turned—her eyes widened as she realized that he is one inch away and his lips are almost touching hers. They froze like that for a long moment of time and then, he paced his lips on her—

**Oops, that's enough. Wait for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>_

_He continued to cry as he struggled to break free from their arms. "No!" he shouted._

"_It's dangerous. You shouldn't come inside!" Misa Hamai scolded as she continued to hold him in her arms._

"_How about Mama and Papa? They will die!" Len protested between hiccups._

_Mr. Tsukimori kneeled as the same level as the child. "They are in the highest floor, Len…It won't be easy for them to survive…You have to accept that." He muttered gently._

_It only brought more tears to Len's eyes. "But, Mama and Papa! I don't want to lose them! I don't wanna lose them!" he shouted as he watched their house be burned by fire._

"_Mama! Papa!" he screamed._

* * *

><p>Len suddenly sat upright panting. He gulped as he wiped his sweats using the sleeve of his pajama tops. "W-why did I dream that?" he mumbled.<p>

He shook his head and looked at the clock. 04: 30 AM.

"Dang, it's still not the time for me to wake up." He cursed and stood up.

He climbed out of his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and for him to relax.

He went inside and opened the faucet. He gathered water in his hands and splashed it in his face. When he looked up at the mirror his eyes widened as he envisioned their old mansion burning. His face full of tears. Hamai Misa and Mr. Tsukimori holding him tight so he wouldn't run inside.

He took a step backward and shook his head. "No…" he whispered to himself and when he re-opened his eyes the vision's gone.

He quickly dried his face and went to sleep but, he only got the same dream he had earlier.

* * *

><p>Kahoko glanced at the clock for the third time and saw that it's already 10:20 am and Len is still not there. She became nervous and about to call his number when the door bell rang. She immediately ran to open it and encountered the buttons of Len's polo. She looked up and saw the tired expression of his eyes.<p>

"G-good mor—" she was cut off when he just dragged her out of their house and pushed her inside his car.

He sat beside her and instructed the driver, "Mall." He ordered and the silent trip started.

After few minutes, they suddenly got stuck on the traffic but, Len doesn't look bothered with it. Which is opposite of Kaho's for she is very nervous for her saliva to spoil in this kind of silence.

"Anou…" she dumbly mumbled.

Len raised one eyebrow and turned to her. "What? Are you going to say something?" he asked coldly.

_No, I won't be scared of you. You need to know the truth. _"Just let me explain, please?" she pleaded.

Len's expression didn't change and he didn't even respond.

She started explaining anyway. "Actually, Tsuchiura-kun was only having a conversation with me about a matter about me loving someone else. I answered but, I hadn't noticed that he already shielded me away from the world in Seiso. He pinned me in the wall and repeated his question until, I answered. Of course, he was angry after I answered, 'yes' about me loving someone else. He took few cookies and clenched his fists to break them into pieces. When we heard rustles, he suddenly placed a cookie in my mouth and blocked your sight as he pretended to kiss me though he was only breaking the cookie into half." She explained without pause.

Len watched her. "So, who do you think is in fault?" he asked.

She thought about it. "Tsuchiura-kun…?" she asked back.

Len smirked and shook his head. "The cookie. If it wasn't existing at that time maybe he only left you when he heard me."

She blinked. "Or he would really kiss me."

"Then maybe he will have a black eye today." Len muttered under his breath as he turned his head.

Kahoko looked at him. "Did you say something, Len?"

Len glared. "I said you are beauti—no, annoying." He corrected and leaned his head in the window as he slowly let his eyelids drop.

Kaho pouted. "I hate you."

"I can ask Mr. Fujiwara (their driver) to drop you here, Kahoko." He threatebed still not opening his eyes.

Kahoko grimaced. "Hmph!" _Idiot!_

* * *

><p>After almost half an hour, they finally arrived in the Mall and bought a necklace as a gift for Hamai Misa.<p>

When they went back inside the car, Len was staring at the locket he bought and frowned.

"What's wrong, Len?" Kahoko asked in a puzzled tone. "Don't say you are being gay just because of how beautiful that necklace is." Kahoko joked.

Len frowned and glared at her. "Is this the face of a gay?" Len demanded as he frowned more.

Kahoko blinked and laughed shakily as she shook her head. "N-no…" she mumbled.

"Where are we heading now?" Len blurted out as he sealed the necklace inside its gift box.

Kahoko glanced at him. "Home?"

Len's eyes darkened. "No. Anywhere but there." He requested.

_What's wrong with him? How unsociable he is…this isn't his natural behavior. How can I cheer him up then? _"Ne Len…let's go to the amusement park!" she decided then, ask Mr. Fujiwara heard that he turned to the left where the amusement is few blocks away from.

Len looked at her with surprise. "What?"

"I said let—"

He silenced her by covering her mouth by his palm. "Shut up I heard you. Let me guess…after I asked where we are going, you thought I was actually offering for you to go with me somewhere. Well, you're wrong." Len interrupted.

She slammed his head and squirmed for him to release her. The car stopped. "Why don't you just come?" she challenged as she opened her door which is facing the Amusement park and Len went out through the door facing the road which is very lonely and empty.

"Scary…No one would actually want to come there." Kahoko mumbled as she fixed her hair.

Len went beside her. "Actually, I want to go there instead of heading to the Amusement Park." Len admitted as he squeezed her hand.

Kaho intertwined their hands and realized that his hand and own self are cold.

"Len, what is bo—" she was interjected once again when their driver rolled his window down.

"Young Master, shall I pick you up later?" he politely asked.

Len shook his head. "We will take the train instead. But, thank you for asking." Len courteously answered.

The driver smiled and strode away.

Len turned his attentions back to her. "What were you saying earlier…?"

She smiled fakely and pushed him towards the entrance. "Let's go! Let's go!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

When there were only two more in front of them, Len suddenly remembered something. "Who'll pay our entrances anyway?"

Kahoko stayed quiet and made puppy eyes.

Len frowned and crossed his arms. "I knew it." He mumbled and shook his head in disbelief as he paid for their entrance.

* * *

><p>First, they rode in the cable car. Then, the roller coaster and then to the plaza wherein it consists of all different kind of games to play.<p>

Kahoko tried the machine where she will insert coin and manipulate the hand and try to get a stuffed toy at the bottom. She tried getting the navy blue bunny in the right corner but, it always falls.

She pouted. "Aw, I can't get it." She grumbled.

Two arms enveloped her –or she thought so anyway- and then a coin was dropped to the machine. Len's hand manipulated the hand and waited for the right time. He leaned closer so, he can see it clearly and glanced at Kaho. "Is this the one you want you get?"

Kahoko nodded mutely and blushing.

Len centered the hand in the middle of the stuffed toy and pressed 'ok' and the hand went down. His tentacles/fingers secured the stuffed toy and slowly lifted it until it reached the box wherein it will be set down and the player will get her prize. Kahoko's smiled widened as she half-knelt and took the bunny. "Ah! Kawaii!" she exclaimed and turned to Len. "Arigatou, Len!"

Once again, the rare smile went out as he turned away. "Let's go eat." He muttered and they walked towards the restaurant while Kaho both holds the bunny and Len's hand.

"Len…"

"Hn?"

She glanced up shyly. "A-are you still angry?"

"If I am then, I only used your company to go buy Mom's gift and then already took you home but, look, we ended up in the amusement park and I even treated you." Len's tone was quite amused and accusing.

She frowned and tightened her grip in his hand. "Hence, why are you always frowning and your personality became…like a stubborn and a rebel? Your eyes are very tired and it's obvious that you haven't taken any good night sleeps."

"I'm fine." He lied as he looked away from her.

"Wrong." Kahoko muttered in a cold tone which surprised him.

He gazed back at her and involuntarily stopped in their tracks as he saw tears in her eyes. She sobbed and started to hiccup. "No, it's not you…It's not you at all." She sobbed.

Len was about to comfort her when he realized some are staring at them. He glared at the murmuring people and half-carried half-ran her to the near private restaurant named _Dark Angels._

He sat her in an empty seat, ordered tea and any formal food and then sat beside her. She's still sobbing and he doesn't know what to do. "Kaho…" he murmured.

Kahoko shook her head as he touched her cheek. "No…"

He sighed and placed her head in his chest. "You know, the reason why I don't want to pretend as your boyfriend at first is because you actually can read me. You know when I am keeping something. You know when something is bothering me and most of all, it's like you actually can see through me." He whispered.

She stopped crying and continued to sob. "I just hate it when someone important to me keep something to me. It feels like I am untrustworthy."

"The only one untrustworthy I know is Tsuchiura, Kahoko." He corrected.

Kaho looked up. "Stop distracting me. What's bothering you, Len?"

Len looked down and was struck with his weakness. Her honest and captivating eyes. _Damn… _"I—I am had a nightmare last night –no, earlier-"

She blinked and played with his watch. "About what?"

"My parents." He answered simply.

She became puzzled and tried to search for answers at his eyes but found none. "Your parents?"

He smiled. A smile that stabbed Kahoko in her chest. "I will tell you everything someday but, for now…" he paused and cleared the table. "The foods are here."

Kaho glared at the waitress as she tried to seduce Len with her smile and charming accent in asking for what _he _wants. When the waitress left Kaho started to massacre her food.

"Food is something to eat not something to massacre, Kahoko." Len scolded.

Kahoko started to eat and ignored him. Len doesn't seem bothered and it pisses her more. "I feel like an idiot." She mumbled.

"Aren't you one?" he retorted.

She gasped and gave him a death glare. "WHAT?"

Len looked at her and threw her _his own _death glare that Kaho cannot defeat miserably. She huffed. "The waitress was trying to seduce you." She stated.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Was she?"

Kahoko almost slam his hand with her fork. "Well, for a girl like me…I can notice that. How dense of you to not know."

Len ate another spoon of his food. "So, you are actually a girl…I didn't know. Like you said, I am dense to notice such unnoticeable things." He muttered sarcastically.

"Len!" she growled which made other couples look at them.

Len frowned which was the reason why they looked away and neared his face to hers. Almost two inches away. "Kahoko…" he warned.

Without his warning, she already shut up. His face this near to hers can already made her world stop.

* * *

><p>It's almost dark and she stared at the Ferris Wheel few meters away. "Aw, it's time to go home…How I want to ride that." She muttered.<p>

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"It's very rare for me to have some day off so, I better make myself and you enjoy ourselves." He explained and bought two tickets in the ride. After few minutes of waiting they went inside one and started the rotation of it.

They stopped at the top and Kaho was amazed with the view she's seeing.

"Wow! Look, Len, it's like the whole city became lights with many different colors!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the city below them.

"You're like a kid." Len commented.

Kahoko pouted and when she turned—her eyes widened as she realized that he is one inch away and hi lips are almost touching hers. They froze like that for a long moment of time and then, he placed his lips near her forehead and blew.

"W-what was that for?" Kaho gasped blushing.

Len blinked innocently. "There was a feather at the hair at your forehead so, I blew it away."

Kahoko touched that part and blushed as she imagines Len kissing her forehead. She looked up and her anger vanished as she stares at an angel's face. Closed eyelids and lips that are neither smiling nor giving shiver. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer until, she's in his chest.

* * *

><p>On the time they arrived at Kahoko's residence. Kahoko hugged the bunny he took for her and the bracelet that is quite similar to his mother's that he also bought for her. "I had so much fun, Len! Thank you. If I could repay you, just ask me!"<p>

Len stepped closer. "If I have a favor which is quite rare for an Ice Cube like me to ask…would you grant it?"

Kahoko smiled warmly and nodded.

"Then," he whispered and kissed her forehead which made her frozen. "This kiss will be enough." He added and back away. "Thank you as well for accompanying me, Kahoko." He thanked with a smile and strode away.

Kahoko was still standing frozen in front of the door as she continued to blush. The time she enthusiastically inside their house. She greeted his family and went inside her room.

She squealed like a girly kid and threw herself in her bed and hugged the bunny she named "Kalen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if late update, guys! And I know this chapter is super lame! I'm so sorry!**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They flatter me! I am so happy.**

**Please continue supporting this fanfic and I will continue updating it!**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO MESSAGED ME SO, I WILL UPDATE! MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(Sorry for any mistakes)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Len…"

He stopped from cleaning his bow and looked at her. "Hn?"

She played with her feet. Swinging them back and forth as she smiles like a kid with pigtails. "Why did you agree with you pretending to be my boyfriend instantly after I requested it to you?" she asked.

Len placed his violin and bow back at their case and sat beside her in the window panel. "Because of your love."

"L-love?" she repeated and blushed.

He nodded. "Your love for—"

**Was her love for him already revealed and is he confessing? **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>_

"Kahoko! Kahoko!" Kahoko's mom shouted as she shook her crimson-head daughter from her deep sleep.

Her eyelids slowly opened and blinked to clear her view. "H-Huh?"

"Kahoko. You'll be late again if you won't stand up now." Her mom grumbled.

She sat upright in half a second and ran to the bathroom to take a veeerrryyy short shower and quickly put on her uniform. She half-ran downstairs and grabbed one toast bread as she yelled an, "I'll be going now!" and ran to school while chewing her breakfast along the way.

She stopped few meters away from her house and pant. "Aw…I won't reach it in time—I'll be late again." She complained. "Stupid Kaho…Waking up late once again." She growled and hit her head.

A silver Volvo car stopped beside her. She didn't bother to look why it stopped and continued panting.

"You're like a dog. You won't reach the gate on time if you'll only rest there." A voice suggested as she heard the window being rolled down.

She looked up and groaned as she met Yunoki's yellowish-brown eyes and sarcastic expression. "Y-Yunoki-senpai?" she gasped and stood upright.

He tsked. "Stop trying to look ladylike and get inside. I don't want to be late like you, you know."

Her eyes narrowed and started to walk once again. "Thank you for your _kind _offer but, I would rather be late by walking." She declined.

"No one declines my offer." He mumbled; opened the door and grabbed her to sit beside him. "Let's go." He ordered and the trip started again.

"W-wait! I said I will walk instead!" she squirmed from his arm which is still holding her.

He glared at her and arched one eyebrow. "We are few meters away from school so, stop complaining and sit properly already." He commanded.

"I'm not a dog so, stop commanding me like one." She hissed.

He neared his lips in her ear and whispered in an irritated tone, "Shut up or you'll be punished."

She gulped and –even though she doesn't want to- sat properly as she stopped from struggling.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Seiso and there is still about 10 minutes left. The driver opened the door and every girl squealed when they saw Yunoki smiling as he went out from the car and their smiled vanished into glares as they saw Kahoko going out from the same car as well.<p>

"Why was she with Yunoki-sama?" one murmured.

"I don't know. How dare she! Being so close to Yunoki-sama!" another one replied in a hiss.

"I thought her boyfriend is Len Tsukimori!" one mumbled.

"Yeah, he is. Maybe she is cheating on him." Another one whispered in reply.

"Yunoki-sama~ why was Hino with you?" one asked.

Yunoki smiled. "I saw her running—afraid to be late so, I helped her and offered her a ride." He answered in half-lie and half-truth. Lie is that he didn't offer but, dragged her even though she wanted to walk instead and the truth is that she was running and afraid to be late again.

Kahoko sighed and started to walk towards the Gen-Ed Department.

"Hino-san," Yunoki called and she flinched from the dangerous tone of his.

She turned around slowly. "Y-yes?"

"Take care." He added.

Kahoko frowned. "Thank you." She muttered and strode away.

Along the way, she spotted Len who was walking towards the opposite direction towards her path. "Len!" she called.

Len glanced through his shoulder and gave a stern look before continuing walking ahead.

_Eh? Is he angry? But why?_

"_I thought her boyfriend is Len Tsukimori!"_

"_Yeah, he is. Maybe she is cheating on him."_

She stopped dead from her tracks and realized what she has done.

"See, I told you…She's cheating on him." The girl earlier murmured once again.

"She has no shame. Len Tsukimori is rare to be sociable with other and because of being her boyfriend—he talks with others now, but looks like she ruined his new personality." The girl's friend replied and strode away.

Kahoko walked to her room; sat on her seat…But her mind with what the girls earlier had said. They were right…I shouldn't have agreed to ride with Yunoki-senpai. I should have squirmed more, she thought and sighed.

* * *

><p>Len went out from his room as he heard the girls continue murmuring with what happened earlier. He saw Yunoki going out from his car with Kahoko. And worse, Kahoko was blushing.<p>

Which he didn't like the most was the girls' murmurs about her cheating on him. Maybe it's no big deal on _her _especially that they were only pretending to be in a relationship. But their words stabbed him hard and he couldn't help but be angry.

Instead of going to the cafeteria or go to _her _room, he walked to the practice rooms as he holds his violin case tightly and tried to ignore all those whispers and murmurs he hears.

"Yo, Tsukimori." A voice greeted.

He didn't turn but stopped anyway. "What is it this time, Tsuchiura?" he grumbled.

They are in front of the practice rooms and no one is there to bother them anymore so, they are very free to argue like they usually do.

There was a long moment of silence and Len couldn't help but be pissed with Tsuchiura's irritating grin in his face. "If you don't have anything to say, please move aside for I need to practice right now." Len muttered sternly and was about to pass.

_Dejavu?_

He passed him and just few more steps and Tsuchiura started to talk. "So, Yunoki-senpai and Hino huh. You're not that worthy after all."

Len stopped and frowned. "Wha—"

Tsuchiura faced him. "You are to blame why that happened."

Len froze and his eyes widened as the same words struck him before.

* * *

><p><em>Len sat on the chair in front of his mom's and dad's coffins where they laid at. He continued to frown as he heard the murmurs of others which he hated the most.<em>

They don't know what I feel…I hate them.

"_Poor Len; losing his parents at a young age." One murmured._

"_Good thing his uncle and auntie are there for him." The other replied._

"_Go, Tamaki, talk to him. Make friends with him." He heard one mother whisper._

They want me to befriend their child because I have inheritance from my parents.

_One brown-head boy went near him forcefully and tried to talk with Len. "H-Hello…"_

_Len looked up. "What is it?"_

"_A-Are you alright?"_

_He huffed. "I'm fine."_

"_I-I'm here. We can be friends…?" It came out like a question from the boy's mouth._

_Len glared as his fists clenched. "I don't need fake friends."_

_The boy started to sob and ran to his mother while crying._

_His mother approached Len with a piercing anger while Hamai Misa and her husband shield Len. "Len…you should apologize." Hamai Misa muttered gently._

_Len shook his head and hid his face at his Auntie's chest. "No, they are all faking it! They only want to befriend me for inheritance!" he shouted._

_Tamaki's mother almost grabbed Len by his black collar. "Shut up!"_

"_Please don't yell at him. He's only—" Hamai Misa was interrupted by another shout,_

"_He shouldn't cry like a baby! He's the one who should be blamed!"_

"_No…" Len sobbed._

"_You are to blame why that happened to your parents!" she shouted and Len felt like he was stabbed in his chest throughout his heart._

No it wasn't me! It wasn't me!

* * *

><p>"Len! Len!" a hysteric cry was heard and Len snapped back in reality.<p>

Kahoko was heading towards the practice rooms because she knows that Len is there for he isn't in his room, or in the cafeteria.

She heard Tsuchiura and Len talking about the rumors earlier and she felt guilty in remembering it.

"You are to blame why that happened!" Tsuchiura shouted and as she waited for a retort from Len. She heard none. She only heard a low 'thud' and Tsuchiura started to call out his name, "Oi, Tsukimori! Tsukimori! What happened to you?"

She went out from hiding and saw Len who has fallen in his knees and covering his ears. "No, no…no!" he murmured.

_Len!_

She ran beside him and shook him hard. "Wake up. Hey, Len!"

"No, no…" he continued to murmur.

"Len! Len!" she screamed and hugged him.

His eyes began to flutter and he blinked out tears. "K-Kahoko?" he whispered.

_He's alright…He's fine… _she mentally whispered and smiled. "Are you alright?"

Len nodded and stood up with her help. "Tsuchiura-kun," Kahoko called and turned.

Tsuchiura flinched and gulped. "Y-Yeah?"

"Please leave us alone for awhile if you want me to stay friends with you." She warned and strode away with the silent Tsukimori beside her.

Inside the practice room they sat and Len shook his head many times before sighing.

"Len?"

He arched one eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Yes?"

"Er, are you alright now?"

"Hn," was his only answer and opened his violin case. He took out his bow and started to clean it.

"Hey, are you angry?" she asked as she played the piano keys.

"No,"

_Look's like he's not in the mood and condition for me to ask what happened to him earlier outside. Well, there's only one question that's bothering me…Maybe it's alright to ask right?_

She stood up and opened the window. She laughed as the wind blew her hair –which is ponytailed into pigatails- and then jumped outside through the big space provided.

"K-Kahoko!" Len gasped.

Kahoko popped up again and laughed with Len's half-concern and half-surprised expression. "I'm fine! I just jumped out to look if I can reach it!" she explained, laughter filling her tone.

"Hmph!" Len replied and continued examining the strings, their arrangement and then the bow.

"Len…"

He stopped from cleaning his bow and looked at her. "Hn?"

She played with her feet. Swinging them back and forth as she smiles like a kid with pigtails. "Why did you agree with you pretending to be my boyfriend instantly after I requested it to you?" she asked.

Len placed his violin and bow back at their case and sat beside her in the window panel. "Because of your love."

"L-love?" she repeated and blushed.

He nodded. "Your love for—"

"Love for?" she prompted.

He neared his face and answered, "Your love for…music. It captivates me." He continued and smirked with her tomato red face. "What? Are you expecting something else?"

_Your love for me. _That's what she was expecting but, of course why would she confess such a thing in front of him?

She looked away. "N-No! Of course I wasn't! It's just quite hot today that's why my face is red!" she defensed.

Len stood up and went back to his earlier seat. "Oh. I wasn't asking why your face is red. Why are you so defensive?" he asked in a cold but, if you aren't dense you can hear a bit of teasing in it.

"Urgh!" she grumbled and went back inside. She pouted and sat on the piano bench. Pouting face, pigtails with crossed arms. Perfect.

Len stifled his laughter with a cough. "You're like a kid." He commented.

"What?" she demanded and glared at him. More perfect.

Oh, dear. He's coming. He's coming. Then, he couldn't help it and laughed. "Oh, Kahoko. That look makes my day." He muttered.

"Argh! I hate you! If only you weren't angry at me—I wouldn't have to talk to you and be laughed by you!" she groaned.

"Me? Angry?" he repeated and stopped from laughing.

"Yes. Weren't you?"

_I'm jealous, not angry. _The left side of his brain whispered.

"I'm—" _What? No way I would say that! _The other one replied.

_Oh, just do it._

"I wasn't angry," he started and looked away as he felt his cheeks burning. "I was only kind of upset when I heard others murmuring that you rode with senpai. It feels like I am no good as a fake-boyfriend after all." He blurted out.

Kahoko became quiet as she gazed at him.

Blushing, Len frowned. "What?"

Kahoko giggled and jumped to hug Len. "Oh, you are so adorable when blushing!" she squealed. "Just say it, you were jealous…"

_See? I told you. _The left side whispered again.

_Shut up!_

"Of course not. An Ice Prince like me doesn't feel jealousy." He retorted in a tone of 'I-never-get-jelaous-I-am-a-King'

"So, you actually consider yourself as a prince?" Kahoko teased and giggled. She now sat in the half part of his chair and still veeerrrryyy near him, unconsciously and unaware.

Len stood up. Placed his violin and bow back in their case and opened the door as he strode outside. "That's it! I'm not going to be your boyfriend anymore!" he growled and was about to walk away from the practice rooms when she held him still.

"No! I was kidding! I was kidding! I'll do anything just don't stop that!" she whined as she clung into his arm.

"Ok, your punishment then—you have to accompany me in buying grocery this on Wednesday since we don't have classes for the teachers have seminars they'll attend to. You'll be with me the whole day."

_Though, I don't want to. I have to. _"Deal!" she surrendered.

"Ok, you can let go of me now."

"No, I'm enjoying holding you and besides, this is what gf-bf do right?"

Len started to blush as he try to squirm away. "No. Let go."

"No!"

"Kahoko, let go."

"No!"

* * *

><p>As the two enjoy, someone hides in the shadow as he watches them in anger and in jealousy. "She's my toy and she's only mine. If I have to hurt you, Tsukimori-kun. I will do it. Kahoko is my toy." He muttered under his breath and pushed a vase as decoration to the floor until it hit the floor and broke into pieces. He smiled slyly as he added, "That's what will happen to Tsukimori if he won't let go of her."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, that's weird. First, jealousy, then drama, then romance and lastly, suspense? Whoa.**

**Haha, like I promised you! An update within the week!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. I was in a hurry because we are also celebrating Christmas and just want to update as a gift to all my readers and reviewers! **

**By the way, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love and appreciate them!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy your Holiday!**

**Yours, LILTW021 (Love is like the wind021) or Love-fades-mine-has-021  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Ne, Len…why did we get into this mess?" Kahoko asked as she raised oen eyebrow.

"I don't know. If Mom didn't pushed at in this place maybe we don't need to participate at this annoying game. What's with this string that is connecting us anyway?" he asked as he eyed the red string that connects them. One end of the red string is tied at Len's ring finger while the other end is tied at Kahoko's ring finger.

"I have no idea." Kahoko answered as she looked at it as well. When the host –that looks familiar to Kahoko and Len- went up the stage, they both looked up and so did the other couples.

"Good morning to all our participants. Now, this is called the love bond game. A string is attached to both of you in a pair and the spare length left is almost 1 meter. The rule of this game is for both of you to reach the goal or finish line of this amusement park. But, it's not just that. You shouldn't let other group/s to cut your string because in the middle of that string is a heart pendant that symbolizes your love. You should always protect your bond and heart. You can cut other group's string because when you got more hearts then you'll get a prize –you can do it in any way you want, you can harm one other just don't kill one another.- That's all. The time limit is until this afternoon before we closes. So, the game starts now!" he shouted and pulled the trigger which made a loud 'bang'

Kahoko was still in dazed when Len pulled her to him and he protected their string. He pulled her up and carried her bridal style. "How much I hate to participate…I have to for I know mom and dad want us to enjoy so, we should at least have fun, right?" he panted.

Kahoko blushed with Len's enjoying smile and smiled back as she nodded and held the heart in the middle of the string into her chest. "Yes; let's make the moment worth it." She murmured and pushed those who tried to take the heart pendant from her.

**Will their couple/pair win? And why did Hamai Misa and dragged them to such a place? Will there be any complications in their game for the host said himself that it's alright to hurt one another? And who is this familiar host? **

**You'll find out in the next chapter of Playful Love: Pretend.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>_

Today is Wednesday but, as usual for our Kahoko Hino who is forgetful. She wasn't able to wake up until there was a loud knocking at her door. She grumbled and covered her ears with a pillow.

Her door opened but she never noticed for she is still at her dream world.

"Kahoko Hino; stand up already! It's already 9:00 am! What time did you sleep last night?" Her mom demanded as she shook her daughter up.

"Anou…can I try waking her up?" a familiar voice from above her asked.

Her mom sighed and gestured. "You're welcome to try." She replied. "Thanks for the help. I'll prepare you something to eat and drink then." She added and went downstairs.

New hands shook her and she grumbled more.

"Kahoko, didn't you promise to accompany me in buying things I need today as a punishment in the things you had said the other day?" a male voice demanded as he shook her more.

Kahoko groaned and went to the other side. "Leave me alone."

"How inconsiderate of you Kahoko Hino. I came here to pick you up and figured out that you are still sleeping then, you are the one that's telling me to leave you alone?" he gasped and stopped from shaking.

Kahoko frowned and finally opened her eyes under her pillow. _Why am I inconsiderate anyway? And who is this guy who trespassed in my room? _

He sighed and started to walk away. "Fine. I'll be going alone—why did I waste time asking you anyway?" he hissed and Kahoko heard the 'click' of the door knob.

* * *

><p><em>Accompany in buying things? Pick me up? Promised the other day?<em>

"_So, you actually consider yourself as a prince?" Kahoko teased and giggled. She now sat in the half part of his chair and still veeerrrryyy near him, unconsciously and unaware._

_Len stood up. Placed his violin and bow back in their case and opened the door as he strode outside. "That's it! I'm not going to be your boyfriend anymore!" he growled and was about to walk away from the practice rooms when she held him still._

"_No! I was kidding! I was kidding! I'll do anything just don't stop that!" she whined as she clung into his arm._

"_Ok, your punishment then—you have to accompany me in buying grocery this on Wednesday since we don't have classes for the teachers have seminars they'll attend to. You'll be with me the whole day."_

Though, I don't want to. I have to._ "Deal!" she surrendered._

* * *

><p><em>Len! <em>

After the memory flashed at her mind, she quickly sat upright and when she looked around her room for Len—he's gone and already went downstairs. She hurriedly climbed out of her bed and ran to at least try chasing after him. After seeing him taking steps towards downstairs. She ran and tripped over one step. "Ahhh!" she screamed and shut her eyes.

"Kahoko!" he gasped and instinctively caught her by enveloping his arms around her and turning them around so, _he _will hit the floor.

There was a loud 'thud' and after few moments—Kahoko finally opened her eyes and smelt a perfume which clouds her mind every time they are together.

"Are you alright, Kahoko?" Len's hoarse voice asked as he flinched when she moved a little.

"Oh my! Are you two alright?" a new voiced asked from above.

Kahoko looked above and saw Hamai Misa, Len's mother. She sat upright and bowed. "G-Gomen nasai!" she stuttered.

Hamai Misa offered her right hand to Len and her left hand to Kahoko as they both stood up at the same time.

"Geez Kahoko, can you at least try not to be clumsy at your own home?" Len asked wincing when he touched his head.

Kahoko blushed. "S-Sorry…I thought you are going to leave so, I ran to chase after you." She answered.

"I _am _going to leave since it looks like you aren't interested in coming after all." He retorted and strode towards the door. Hamai Misa caught the back part of his collar and dragged him back. "O-Okaasan?" he gasped.

Hamai Misa smiled. "Change your clothes now, Hino-san. Don't worry we'll wait for you." She offered as Kahoko gladly ran back to her room.

"B-but Okaasan…" Len whispered.

"Len," she started, "Do you want to go alone?"

He shook his head. "I asked her to come with me."

She giggled. "Then, as a gentleman, you need to wait for her." She suggested.

After fifteen minutes, new Hino Residence Record, Kahoko went downstairs in a simple dress and smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized.

* * *

><p>After drinking and eating the food Kaho's mother offered them, they quickly went to their destination. Market and Mall. Kahoko and Len bought and took each item his mother tell them to and quickly pay each.<p>

As a gratitude gift, Hamai Misa bought Kahoko a small cake which she gladly accepted. "Arigatou!" she exclaimed and they ate it together inside a restaurant where they also ate lunch.

While roaming around, they encountered Mr. Tsukimori who currently just finished his concerto in the Coliseum. "Oh dear." Hamai Misa greeted.

Mr. Tsukimori smiled and acknowledged their presence. "Len…oh and one of your friends?"

"My—" Len was cut off when his mother interrupted.

"Len's girlfriend Kahoko Hino. She was one of the participants of the concours few months ago."

Mr. Tsukimori thought of it and made a long sound of 'O' while Kahoko blushed and Len scratched his head in embarassment. Mr. Tsukimori gave out a grin at his son and raised an eyebrow.

Like a kid, Kahoko looked at each boutique as Len watch her with amusement. "What a girl…" he muttered and blinked when they stopped in front of the amusement park which is holding an important event right now.

"Eh, what is going in there, Len?" Kahoko asked as she stood beside him.

He looked and read the flier outside as many couples come inside the gate. "Most Compatible Couple of the Year Contest. A contest wherein your relationship will be tested and where you will know how much you love each other." He read and arched an eyebrow. "Sounds _too _cheesy for lovers." He commented and step backward.

Kahoko agreed as she shrugged. "Love can't be tested by such thing." She added.

Misa and her husband Raine glanced at each other. They nodded and Hamai Misa quickly placed few bucks at Len's hand.

He looked up with a puzzled expression. "What is this for, Okaasan?"

Hamai Misa giggled. "Too cheesy huh? Try it then tell us if it is effective."

Raine intertwined Kaho's and Len's hands together and both Tsukimori's pushed the teenage couple inside the gate.

* * *

><p>They tumbled inside as a guard looked at them with a cold expression. Len paid him back with a <em>colder <em>expression.

Kahoko watch as the two glare at each other and their expression almost makes her laugh but, she'll be in hell if she'll laugh at this wrong time.

"You need to pay before you can participate." The guard muttered like a robot.

Both Kahoko and Len raised one eyebrow and asked, "Huh?" at the same time.

"I won't repeat what I just said because I know you two aren't deaf." The guard answered and looked straight ahead in a blank space.

Len glared at him. "How can we get the hell out of this damn amusement park's gate?" he demanded.

The guard and shrugged. "Once you came inside you can't back out so, you better pay or else you'll end up in the dungeon where the circus animals stay."

Both Kaho and Len frowned. "Who wants to end up there?" Kahoko hissed.

The guard looked at her and his red eyes scared her. She step backward and tumbled with her own foot which is why she ended falling on the ground.

"Want kind of guy are you? Scaring a girl like here with your eyes?" Len demanded and offered his hand for her to hold to as she stands up.

"You spoil her like she is a _little _kid." The guard commented.

"She _is _a kid." Len patronized.

Kahoko, pissed, slammed both guys head on each other. "Shut up!"

Both guy ended up having a red mark on their head as Len just paid him than to experience another slam on the head.

They went inside and were amazed at how many couples came. A lad who is in butler look tied a ribbon in each of them afterwards, bowed silently and left like he did nothing at all.

"Ne, Len…why did we get into this mess?" Kahoko asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know. If Mom didn't pushed at in this place maybe we don't need to participate at this annoying game. What's with this string that is connecting us anyway?" he asked as he eyed the red string that connects them. One end of the red string is tied at Len's ring finger while the other end is tied at Kahoko's ring finger.

"I have no idea." Kahoko answered as she looked at it as well. When the host –that looks familiar to Kahoko and Len- went up the stage, they both looked up and so did the other couples.

"Good morning to all our participants. Now, this is called the love bond game. A string is attached to both of you in a pair and the spare length left is almost 1 meter. The rule of this game is for both of you to reach the goal or finish line of this amusement park. But, it's not just that. You shouldn't let other group/s to cut your string because in the middle of that string is a heart pendant that symbolizes your love. You should always protect your bond and heart. You can cut other group's string because when you got more hearts then you'll get a prize –you can do it in any way you want, you can harm one other just don't kill one another.- That's all. The time limit is until this afternoon before we closes. So, the game starts now!" he shouted and pulled the trigger which made a loud 'bang'

Kahoko was still in dazed when Len pulled her to him and he protected their string. He pulled her up and carried her bridal style. "How much I hate to participate…I have to for I know mom and dad want us to enjoy so, we should at least have fun, right?" he panted.

Kahoko blushed with Len's enjoying smile and smiled back as she nodded and held the heart in the middle of the string into her chest. "Yes; let's make the moment worth it." She murmured and pushed those who tried to take the heart pendant from her.

* * *

><p>They ran inside the gate and found a maze. Len carried Kaho as she holds the heart tightly between her hands and watches if they are couples who want to take it. "Where should we go?" Len mumbled as they stopped in a two-way path.<p>

Kahoko blinked and looked at the pendant. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she holds the heart tightly. "Len, left." She instructed and he did as she said. After few more confusions, they got out the mess as they hear other couples groaning in disappointment and desperate to reach the goal.

A new butler welcomed them outside the mess and put a baller like thing at Kaho's wrist. "A symbol that you passed the first test."

Len put down Kaho as she quickly sought for his warmth like earlier when she is at his chest. "How many tests do we need to pass to end this game?" Len asked as he looked at the string.

The butler answered politely, "Five. The first one is this 'Heart Maze' the second one is the 'Illusion of Romance'" –Len and Kaho's expressions turned into disgust- "The third one is the 'Love Guess'. The fourth one is the 'H-O-T Spring' while the last one is 'Kiss that lasts'" he explained and opened the gate to the next test.

* * *

><p>Kaho and Len walked in silenced and both thought about the last test. <em>Kiss That Lasts? <em>Len echoed in his head and can already picture the inside.

They continued to walk side by side until Len slipped with water spilled in the floor. "The string!" he gasped as she bent quickly to prevent the string from being tore apart.

A box suddenly appeared in front of Kaho and Len knelt as she stood up to look at it. Then there was a voice on top of her, "There's a picture in front of you. It's an optical illusion but you deeply need to see what the picture is letting you to see. You have ten minutes to figure it out while your guy partner will be crowded with girls. If you truly love him—you won't let any of those girls to take his kiss away, do you? Ok, I already gave you a hint." the voice instructed and started the timer. What the voice said was true—many girls suddenly came inside and crowded Len as he protected the heart, string and himself from them.

Kahoko looked at the picture and concentrated. There are other couples which are being tested and only the girls looked at the picture and answer the question. For a dense girl like her—she couldn't see what the image is trying to picture to her. It just like two mountains—one is half-hidden by the other. Both have irregular slopes and there are many dark parts in each mountain. Especially the other one—there looks like a curly parts at her side and for Kahoko it _just _looks like land which rolled down because of a landslide.

Eight minutes already passed and she still couldn't get the illusion and she is always getting distracted with the girls clinging at her Len. _My Len? _She gasped and slipped which caused for her head to bump with the board wherein the picture is placed.

"Kahoko…!" he panted. "Please hurry!" Len begged and pushed another one away.

Nine minutes and she only has a minute left and she still doesn't know what to write as an answer at the whiteboard in front of her.

"H-Hey!" Len gasped and when she looked down—her fury increased by seeing a blonde's lips almost touching Len's. Kahoko kicked her head which made the girl faint. "Will you please stop trying to kiss him?" she protested and then it hit her.

The curly or land-like brown thing at one mountain's side is hair and their slopes which collide to each other are their faces while the dark features are their eyes lips and ears. The other decorations below them are their neck and clothes.

She quickly doodled the words: 'A Kiss' and after one second her bell rang which signifies that her time is up. The girls stopped bothering Len as she held him close as he continued to be dizzy with that experience.

The voice said upon them, "That's great, you passed." He muttered and let a new butler place another baller-like thing at Len's wrist this time. They went inside the next gate as a couple who are wearing masks followed right behind them.

* * *

><p>The guys were instructed to go outside as the girls went inside doors. After being blindfolded for a little while the next test started. They need to choose between six doors wherein different girls are inside. They will ask questions but with high techonology—their voices will change which will be why the girls can't recognize their partners as well. If they fail to choose the door where their partner is—they are out of the game and the guy needs to kiss the girl inside the wrong door. Len asked different things in one door and repeated it at the other and another.<p>

_Looks like they changed the tone of their voices and mixed them up. _

The best question he came up was, "What is my favorite piece? There is a piece I deeply love. If you truly are my partner then you know it."

A seductive one answered at the first door, "Moonlight Sonata…"

Len considered that as one of the _best _pieces but not his favorite and moved to the next one as she answered, "I'm not certain but could it be Chaconne?"

Len's memories at the second theme of the concours burned his mind and went to the next as she answered, "Romance."

Len sighed and went to the next, "This is tiring." He mumbled and asked the question at the fourth one with tired tone.

His eyes widened as she answered, "I'm not quite sure but, could it be…Ave Maria?"

Len smirked and opened the door which revealed a sniffling Kahoko. He sighed in relief as they connect their tie again and as she jumped on him. "Len! It's you! I thought it was just another guy who likes classical music as well but, you know…I feel a different feeling when it was you who asked."

Len shrugged. "You are just falling for me." He muttered.

Kahoko denied it and kicked his knee as he flinched and jumped. "That's what you get for being such a proud guy!"

"Just admit it…you cried because you are worried that I'll choose the wrong door." Len mumbled. She looked away and wondered as Len extended his arm. "Let's go to the next."

Kahoko smiled and took his offer. _It's just like I can see the young Len inside him. _Kahoko stepped on a rock scattered in her way and almost kissed the ground which made Len decide to carry her all the way instead. Contented Kahoko snuggled at his chest. _We'll win this because I know even though our relationship is fake…There is still hope to change it._

* * *

><p>"Hurry Sayaka…" an impatient voice muttered as he dragged his masked partner to follow Kahoko and Tsukimori's lead. "We will cut their string."<p>

"Why do you want to desperately cut it, Yunoki-sama?" Sayaka Iyukawa, a servant of Yunoki Family asked as she followed her master.

"For revenge."

"Revenge?" she repeated.

"There's something I want from Tsukimori." Yunoki explained.

"Is it that girl?"

He nodded. "And also to know his true self. I know he isn't the son of Hamai Misa…there's something hidden behind his records and I want to know it." He clarified as they continue to follow the unaware couple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

**A/N: Gomen nasaia Minna-san. I enjoyed and absorbed vacation that's why I wasn't able to update quickly but, here it is! **

**Hey, do you know who the host is? And what does Yunoki know about the true Len?  
><strong>

**It's only the first half and the next half will be on the next chapter. Hope you liked it though!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If there will be no reviews, I won't update. Kidding! But please review!**

**Gomen for any mistakes ne? **

**Thanks for all your reviews at the last chapter! Appreciate it much!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

The hot spring continued to become deeper and deeper and Kahoko couldn't breathe. "Len, I can't breathe! It's too warm!" she panicked and fell downwards the spring. Her towel and pin in hair being removed.

Caring for nothing but her, he quickly dived under the spring which made his eyes widen when he figured out how deep it really is and was just shut few meters by the operator to test them. Their tie is being stretched and he swam under the pressure and took her seeking hand. He hurriedly swam upwards and gasped as he realized that they are both naked. Both got to their consciousness and blushed.

But instead of separating, they snuggled closer to each other-

_**Fast Forward…**_

"NO!" She screamed and pushed the girl away.

"I thought you said –and even he- that you will let me kiss him in the lips as long as your tie stay connected." The girl asked.

"Kahoko…" Len mumbled. _I thought you want to win this…that's why I'll sacrifice this kiss to make you happy…this the least I can do._

Kahoko frowned. "No, I bring back our words! Cut this string and take all the hearts just let him go. I won't let you have his kiss." she muttered and walked towards Len. She tiptoed and leaned her lips to his. He closed his eyes and wrapped her as he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I gave you all the spoilers I can give! And that's enough! <strong>

**First one the fourth test and the next one is the last test. **

**Have no care to the world, they snuggled closer because of the reason…- Secret!**

**Will they pass the test even though they said 'No' to the last one? **

**Find out in the next chapter of Playful Love: Pretend!**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>_

"_Just admit it…you cried because you are worried that I'll choose the wrong door." Len mumbled. She looked away and wondered as Len extended his arm. "Let's go to the next."_

_Kahoko smiled and took his offer._ It's just like I can see the young Len inside him._Kahoko stepped on a rock scattered in her way and almost kissed the ground which made Len decide to carry her all the way instead. Contented Kahoko snuggled at his chest._ We'll win this because I know even though our relationship is fake…There is still hope to change it.

"Ne Len, when was the last time you had fun like this?" Kahoko suddenly blurted out, wondering if he ever _did _has fun before…especially with his life revolving with his violin and music.

He seems nonchalant and answered, "I never did or maybe I did…_very _long ago."

She blinked. "Then, it's a surprise you actually went with me in this play." She commented.

He blushed. "I have nothing else to do anyway." He lied. _I want to spend my time with you in a way that it isn't obvious._

They reached the door for the 4th test and Kahoko gulped in nervousness. "Here we are," she whispered.

Len patted her head. "No need to get nervous," he advised and let out a tiny smile. "The Kahoko I know enjoys everything she does."

Kahoko smiled and nodded. "Yes!" _I was just nervous because…I don't want us to be out of the game already…I want us to reach the goal and win _together.

They opened the door and went inside. They were both surprised to see many ladies in kimonos standing across each other and when they came in, they all bowed and welcome them both.

Kahoko and Len looked at each other. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea."

"Welcome, Miss Kahoko and Mr. Tsukimori. This is the 4th test…but you two are surely tired. We prepared the hot spring for you to use. Have fun." They greeted and handed the dumbfounded Kahoko and Len towels, new clothes and basket of the things they need in taking a little rest.

"Can't we start the test yet?" Len asked raising an eyebrow.

One shook her head. "No, you can't. You need to go in the hot spring first and rest."

Sighing, they finally agreed and went to each changing room. Kahoko removed her clothes and put a towel on. While Len removed his and placed a towel on his hips.

They went out of the door leading to the hot spring and surprised to see each other. Their doors and changing rooms are just beside each other and the hot spring they'll go in are the same!

"W-what are you doing here?" Kahoko stuttered.

"This is where the door is heading to. Does your room head to the same location?" Len answered, quite astounded.

She nodded and consciously held her towel tight in place.

A lady came in a smiled. "Oh, ready to take some rest? I will tie you two together again while having a little time in here, ok? Then you can remove it when you are going to put on your clothes and leave." She instructed and tied the ribbon in their ring fingers.

"Have fun," she added and the couple blushed with the lady's mischievous smile; like she's anticipating that they will do something _more than _rest and have fun.

They both sighed and went in the hot spring. They made a distance between each other; the furthest they could go. Both blushing, they faced the opposite sides and talked like that.

"Geez," Kahoko grumbled. "I never thought we'll be in _here._"

"And I couldn't even take a rest in here. Especially that you are here." Len patronized.

Kahoko pouted. "Hey! That's mean."

Len smirked. "I'm not saying that you are a burden and that I don't want you here—it is just, well, it is uncomfortable being in the same hot spring with…a girl." He was quite embarrassed thinking about what he said.

Kahoko blushed more. "Well, I could say the same."

As time passes by, they went nearer and nearer to each other until they are leaning against each other. Contented; they became quiet and continued leaning against each other and both of their hands hold the heart pendants they got from the last tests.

"Ne Len,"

"Hn?"

"Are you ha—" she was cut off when she noticed something else. She is almost floating in the hot water. "Isn't the spring going deeper?" she asked dumbfounded.

Len's toe trying to touch the ground but it's gone. "Now that you mentioned it…it is." He replied.

They separated and tried to find a way out since they are in the middle. Pulling apart from each other, they searched for a way.

Not until—

The hot spring continued to become deeper and deeper and Kahoko couldn't breathe. "Len, I can't breathe! It's too warm!" she panicked and fell downwards the spring. Her towel and pin in hair being removed.

Caring for nothing but her, he quickly dived under the spring which made his eyes widen when he figured out how deep it really is and was just shut few meters by the operator to test them. Their tie is being stretched and he swam under the pressure and took her seeking hand. He hurriedly swam upwards and gasped as he realized that they are both naked. Both got to their consciousness and blushed.

But instead of separating, they snuggled closer to each other as they realized someone was coming in.

The door opened and the same girl earlier came in with a congratulating smile. "Congratulations, you won the fourth test."

"What?" they asked in the same time. Kahoko still in Len's chest as he still holds her hand and envelope her with his two arms.

The lady went forward. "The fourth test is H-O-T spring, Hearts On Test. We really tied you two in purpose so that one won't survive the pressure of the spring and drown while we look if the other one will either save himself, or dive under the pressure just to save the other one. And Mr. Tsukimori chose the latter."

There was silence until she spoke again, "Oh, aren't you going to let go of each other yet?" she asked giggling.

They both blinked. Kahoko looked up as Len looked down and they stared at each other. Their cheek became red as they realize they were hugging each other while being nude. They quickly turned opposite ways. "I-I didn't see anything!" Len exclaimed.

Kahoko shut her eyes and blushed more. "I also didn't!"

The lady chuckled. "Aw. We thought you did. That's too bad. But, at least you were able to protect your tie and heart."

They both nodded still thanking God that they passed the test and still not out of the game.

After putting on new clothes the lady gave them as souvenirs and gifts, they tied each other's ring fingers again and walked to the fifth door. But before going in, Len asked. "This is the last test. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Kahoko; determined; nodded and opened the door.

* * *

><p>As they got in there were a hot guy shirtless and a sexy girl that wears a fit dress that reaches her thigh. "Only one of you will take the test. Who will take the challenge of temptation?"<p>

Kahoko was about to step forward when Len took a quick and big step. "I will."

Kahoko clutched his shirt. "But Len…I should."

He shook his head. "Do you want to win this game?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you?" He repeated and lifted her chin.

She stared at his eyes and nodded as she answered in a desperate tone, "I do."

He nodded. "Then, let me do it."

She agreed and let him take the test for their team. The sexy girl named Louisa stepped forward and tilted Len's face downward so he will be facing her as she smiled seductively. The hot guy excused himself since he will only be chosen if Kahoko was the one who took the test. "To win this game…ou need to protect your tie and hearts right?"

They both nodded.

Louisa's lips almost touched Len's but he flinched away. "Nuh-uh-uh. This is the test. I have a cutter in the near table that can only be touched by me. Its work is to cut your tie if you won't agree with my terms."

Len frowned. "What terms?"

She smiled again as she traced her fingertips at Len's face. "You will give me a kiss in the lips. If you let me then your tie won't be broken and you can win. But when you disagree then I will cut the tie, take the hearts and you are out of the game." She explained. "A kiss in the lips that will last, maybe, for a minute. As long as I want."

Kahoko gasped as Len clenched his fists.

He was about to back out when he echoed their determined conversation earlier.

_He shook his head. "Do you want to win this game?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

"_Do you?" He repeated and lifted her chin._

_She stared at his eyes and nodded as she answered in a desperate tone, "I do."_

He remembered the desire at Kaho's eyes. The desire to win and let others see that they can be a perfect couple even though it's just a little pretend thing. He sighed and was decided, 'I'll do it."

Kahoko was about to protest but was shushed with his golden eyes.

Louisa smiled and as she looked at Kaho, it's like her eyes are asking, _Do you want me to take his kiss away from you? Are you sure about this?_

Kahoko, frozen at her place, watches as Louisa take a step closer and started to tiptoe as her lips came few centimeters away from him. Soon….soon…

"NO!" Kahoko screamed and pushed the girl away.

"I thought you said –and even he- that you will let me kiss him in the lips as long as your tie stay connected." Louisa asked.

"Kahoko…" Len mumbled. _I thought you want to win this…that's why I'll sacrifice this kiss to make you happy…this the least I can do._

Kahoko frowned. "No, I bring back our words! Cut this string and take all the hearts just let him go. I won't let you have his kiss." she muttered and walked towards Len. She tiptoed and leaned her lips to his. He closed his eyes and wrapped her as he responded. Their intertwined their hands and between them is the heart designated to their pair.

Louisa crossed her arms as she watched the couple continue their kiss. Instead of a scowl, she smiled and clapped her hands.

Gathering their senses, Kahoko and Len pulled apart. Gasping for air.

Louisa clapped her hands more loudly and giggled. "That's what I was waiting for. This is the last test. To know how much your partner meant to you. The Kiss That Lasts which means that this kiss will be a sign that you two are really meant for each other. If you love each other then you won't let a game like this to take away something you know you own. His/Her kiss." She explained and stopped from clapping. "Bravo. Congratulations." She congratulated.

Len and Kahoko glanced with each other. Kahoko gasped and threw herself up at Len as he caught her with his arms. "Yay!" she exclaimed.

Len smirked with her childishness. "Hn,"

"But, wait the last test is in that door," –she pointed to the red door- "The last test will be there and you should protect your tie so you will win."

"Wait, we thought _this _is the last?" Len gasped.

Louisa shook her head and smiled apologetically. "The other couples already took their tests at different rooms and there are very few who got to the last test. The only three couples whose ties weren't cut will be the winners."

She pushed both Kahoko and Len inside the door as she opened it.

* * *

><p>Both teenagers stumbled inside and encountered six more pairs inside and no one else; no judge or host.<p>

Then someone spoke in the speaker, "There are cutters in the table in the right corner. Each one of you will be given one and your objective is to cut a couple's tie to eliminate them in the game… the last three whose ties won't be cut are the winners. Don't kill each other." She reminded and each one of them took a cutter.

"Aw, I'm not used in using this." Kahoko complained.

"Ok then, couples! The last test starts now!" she shouted and one tried to attack Kahoko.

She recognized the violet hair of the masked man and quickly removed it. "Y-Yunoki-senpai?" she gasped.

Yunoki smiled. "Hino-san," he greeted casually as he dodged a girl who tried to attack and cut their tie.

"Why are you in here?"

Yunoki chuckled. "Just want to try and have fun," he answered simply and duck the cutter towards him.

"Kahoko!" Len shouted and Kahoko, trying and –almost- failing dodged the cutter which was coming on her way.

Kahoko and Len took each person that tried to cut their tie. Two teams were already eliminated and there are five teams left.

One girl bumped Kahoko in purpose. "Oops, sorry."

Kahoko tumbled towards a guy. "Whoa! Whoa!" she gasped.

Len yanked her back. "Be careful."

They looked around until Len realized there's someone missing… "wait," he mumbled.

Kahoko screamed. He quickly turned and his eyes widened when he saw a guy going through Kaho to cut their bond. Knowing she won't be able to escape it, Len stepped forward and blocked her. The guy cut Len's skin at his arm and then their tie. The guy stepped on Kaho's foot and stumbled towards the Yunoki's pair, the one left couple and all of their ties broke.

There were few scratches at each participants but Len's was the worst.

"Len, are you alright?" Kahoko gasped and she tried to stop Len's arm from bleeding but it won't work.

Len took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes." He breathed.

The door burst open and few guys in uniform and holding first aid kits approached each pair and treated scratches. Kahoko was uninjured because Len protected her and she suddenly felt guilty.

The man in uniform applied treatment at Len's cut and quickly bandaged it. "This will do." The man mumbled. "Just apply this before you change your bandage." He recommended and handed a little bottle to Len.

He accepted it and gave out a 'thank you' as the man excused himself and the others followed.

"All the pairs who reached the last test please go in the blue door." A new voice instructed as they obeyed.

It was the stage wherein all couples who were eliminated were waiting.

"We'll now announce the winners." The masked host who looked familiar to both Len and Kaho said enthusiastically.

"Reynold Tsubaki and Seia Tsubasa for the third place." The host announced as the guy who injured Len and his partner went up to the third placer stage.

"Yunoki Azuma and Sayaka Iyukawa for the second place."

They went up and Yunoki removed the mask he put on again earlier and removed his ponytail which he put on when the last test started. The girls watching squealed as he smiled and gestured to greet all of the audience.

"Let's go, Kahoko." Len started and he grabbed Kaho's wrist. Kahoko nodded and when they were about to leave they were surprised to hear their names.

"Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino as our champion!" the host announced.

He pushed them up to the champion's stage as poppers popped.

"They won because they just didn't protect their tie but also each other. That's what we call a champion." The host explained as each winner pair was given their award.

Kahoko and Len were given a trophy as the Best Couple of the Year XXXX and were given each cash and tickets to amusement park a restaurant in here wherein they will be treated formally and everything they want will be free. And lastly, two free tickets to watch a concerto of a famous orchestra which came from Vienna.

Kahoko smiled as she saw Len's pleased expression.

* * *

><p>At the backstage, they finally decided to question who the host is. The host chuckled and removed hia mask. "Aw, guys, it's me."<p>

"Kaji/Kaji-kun?" they gasped at the same time.

Kaji smiled. "Well, it's supposed to be Tsuchiura who is working right now but when he saw you two—he asked me to cover him even though I just passed by. Good thing, I did my work well."

"He left when he saw us?" Kahoko echoed.

Kaji nodded. "Well, I don't know why."

* * *

><p>As they went out, Hamai Misa and Mr. Tsukimori were already outside waiting for them. Of course Len's mother what happened but he let Kahoko tell the story so she did. They went in the car as they began the trip towards Kaho's house to bring her back.<p>

While eating takuyaki, Kahoko remembered something and took it out from her pocket. She poked Len.

"Hn?" he asked.

She smiled and placed the ribbon that was tied in their ring fingers earlier in his palm. "It's yours and the trophy will be—"

He accepted the ribbon but not the trophy. "The trophy will be yours."

"But—"

"Just take it." He insisted and continued staring outside.

Upon arriving at Hino's residence, Len went out to at least say a proper 'See You' to her. In front of her door, he gave her the trophy and nodded. "It's a nice day."

She smiled. "It was."

He turned but stopped when she called his name. He twisted his head and gasped when she kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and quickly went inside.

Blushing, Len went in back the car as he ignored his mother's question about what happened and why he was blushing.

* * *

><p>That night, Kaho placed the Best Couple of The Year trophy at her bedroom where she can always see it. She laid upside down and stared at the trophy as she wrote everything that had happened in her diary at that day.<p>

Len laid on his bed as he took a rest from practicing his violin and stared at the ceiling. He took out the ribbon they used earlier and stared at it.

They both got reminded about the kiss and both touched their lips like they can still feel the passion. Both smiled as they continued to stare at something that will always remind them about the day of **THEIR FIRST KISS.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I was able to update this story! Sorry if there were no humor in this, only romance. Hehe, just got carried away.  
><strong>

**About Yunoki's plan in knowing who Len really is—it still isn't starting.**

**Hope, though it's quite boring, you liked this chapter.**

**I WON'T UPDATE IF THERE WILL BE NO REVIEWS! Kidding. I need them to know what your opinion is about this chapter and give me some comments. But, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Want a sneak peek for the next chapter? Here it is:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

Kahoko giggled and gave Len half of her piece of cake. "Here. I can't eat another bite."

Len gazed at it and smiled. "Thanks."

Eunice pouted and ate the half Kaho gave to Len. "E-Eunice…"Len murmured.

Eunice looked at Kaho and clung at Len's arm. "You, Kahoko Hino. Len-oniisama is only mine and you got no right to be lovey-dovey when I'm right here." The little girl warned and glared as she held Len's arm tightly.

_Ok…this girl is getting on my nerve. Len is MY (fake) boyfriend and even though they are related and she's just a kid—I am being pissed with her._

Kahoko faked a laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I am not taking Len away from you. I am just being kind to him like I usually do."

The little girl ignored her and muttered, "If you are _that _kind enough then can you leave my Len and I alone."

Len raised an eyebrow and when he looked at Kaho, his expression somehow changed into frighten.

"K-Kahoko?" he mumbled as he stares at her piercing eyes and pissed expression.

**Looks like Kahoko needs to compete with this little girl named Eunice? And who is this Eunice anyway? What will Len do to stop these two girls from arguing? And is Kahoko actually jealous with just a little girl?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Playful Love: Pretend. **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>_

Len woke up when his cellphone rang. It's Saturday and all he wants is a full-day rest but…looks like it won't be like what he expected.

His parents already left and now he's all alone again with the maids and the driver. _How lonely…_

He sat up and sleepily let his hand roam around to search for his cellphone which he put _somewhere _near his pillow. "Where is that cell—" he was cut mid-sentenced when he finally found the ringing phone. He clicked, 'answer'

"Len Tsukimori speaking." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"_Oniisama!"_ a girl's familiar voice squealed. _"Looks like you are still half-asleep."_ She giggled.

His eyes widened. "Eu-Eunice?" he gasped and blinked.

She giggled again_. "Len-oniisama." _

A smile tugged his lips. "Eunice. How is my little cousin?"

"_Oh, I am fine, oniisama. Actually, Mama and Papa are going to an appointment so, they want to ask you if you can…well, take care of me."_ She asked in sweet voice.

He sighed and smirked. "What, babysit you?"

"_Waah! I'm not a baby to babysit!"_ she whined.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say Princess." He patronized.

She chuckled. _"I'm heading towards your residence right now. We'll/I'll be there after, maybe, 15 minutes."_ She added.

He quickly stood up. "What? Already?" he exclaimed and searched for his home clothes.

"_See you, Len-oniisama."_

He nodded. "See you Princess." He replied to his favorite cousin and the other line hung up.

Eunice Tsukimori is the youngest daughter of Len's uncle and she is Len's favorite cousin for she knows how to make him smile and how to make him laugh. She can be childish but, she's not spoiled. She is always bubbly and can influence anyone with her cheerfulness. She likes to drag him wherever she goes but, it only made them closer.

He smiled as he remembered when she kissed his cheek to stop him from crying on his parents' death anniversary.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

Kahoko sat upright when her alarm clock rang loudly at her ears. She tilted her head and realized it was her mother's doing. "Mom! Why did you do that?" she yelled.

"Well, young lady. There's a phone call from your boyfriend. If you don't want to talk to him then I'll give it to your sister instead—I'm sure she won't disagree. He is her type after all." Her mom retorted holding the phone in her right hand and the alarm clock at her left hand.

"Boyfriend?" Kahoko mumbled yawning. "Wait! Len?" she gasped when her mother was already heading to the door. She hurriedly chased after her and grabbed the phone. "The call was for me!"

Mrs. Hino smirked and left her daughter alone.

"Hello, Kahoko Hino speaking." She stuttered as she fixed her hair.

He tsked_. "Of course Kahoko Hino will be the one speaking in the other line. Who else would wake up this late?"_ he replied.

She flinched. "Well, good morning to you too."

"_Hn,"_

"Did you call to criticize me?" she asked while raising her eyebrow and tapping her foot.

"_No. Actually I want to invite you over to my house. My mom sent two cakes here and it's not like I am a pig like you to finish it all."_ He answered.

She clenched her teeth. "And who's the pig, Mr. Ice Cube?"

No reply for awhile. _"You?"_

"Ugh! Len!" she shouted and frowned.

He chuckled_. "Sorry. Just testing your patience when you just woke up."_ He apologized. _"I will be waiting for you after 25 minutes. If you're late—no more cake."_ He ordered and hung up.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

She stared at the phone for a little while. "Twenty-five minutes!" she hissed and ran to her closet. Grabbed a blue dress then shorts and undergarments. She went in the bathroom and took a _QUICK _shower. After she put on her clothes, she put on her sandals and then fixed her hair into braids and placed everything she needs –cellphone, camera, wallet, accessories, powder and lip gloss- in her bag and ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going!" she shouted and opened the door. She went outside and ran towards Len's house's direction.

She called a nearby taxi and went in. "To the 10th Avenue." She ordered and her trip started.

When she arrived at Len's house; she paid the driver and quickly went out of the car. She rang the doorbell and Len opened the front door. "You still have a minute before being late. I'll consider it." He teased and opened the gate then let her in.

She grinned and strangled him. "Why you-!" she exclaimed.

"Ka-hoko!" he gasped.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning!" she greeted with a warm smile.

He shook his head in exasperation and carried her. "Ok, young lady, you'll pay for that." He threatened.

She squirmed. "Waah!" she shouted as he carried her inside the house. "Help! Len's gonna harass me!"

A piece of cupcake was placed inside her mouth to quiet her down. "Stupid," he mumbled. "I'm not a pervert to harass you and," he raised an eyebrow and pinched her cheek, "who wants to harass a chubby girl like you? No one will be satisfied." He added.

She chewed and swallowed it then started punching him. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she yelled.

He held her fists and brought her close to him. "Say 'I hate you' one more time and you won't get any cake."

She pouted.

He smirked and surprised her by whispering in her ear, "I have another guest."

She turned and his lips touched her forehead and she blushed tomato red. "W-who?" she stuttered.

"Len-oniisama! Play your violin!" a girl's shout astounded both Len and Kahoko.

A 7 year old girl appeared in front of them. She has curly waist-length golden hair. She is wearing a pink dress that reaches her knee and her sapphire eyes shine. She has pink shades at her cheeks and her lips are pinkish-red.

_Waah! Kawaii! _Kahoko gasped as she stares at the little girl in front of them.

Len sighed. "Princess, you know that I don't play violin when I don't need to." He scolded as he opened his arms.

She ran towards him and was encircled with his arms. "But Len-oniisama, Eunice will be leaving again tomorrow. Since my birthday will be a week from now—I want you to play for me as a gift!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know what, if only you are not my favorite cousin—I won't do it."

The girl chuckled and snuggled closer at Len's chest.

Kahoko's chest suddenly hurt and she doesn't know why she is feeling this just because of a little girl that is at Len's chest.

_Len should be hugging me not her. _

She doesn't know why she is being childish just because Len is not giving her the attention he has given her these past few days.

She frowned and got back in reality when the girl pointed her, "Oniisama who is she?"

Len blinked and a smile tugged his lips. "She is Kahoko Hino. She is well, my girlfriend. She is clumsy and eats like a pig but, you can trust her."

Kahoko doesn't know if she was complimented or insulted.

"Kahoko, this is Princess Eunice Tsukimori. My cousin. She is here so I will babysit her." Len introduced.

Kahoko smiled. "Nice meeting you, Eunice."

The girl frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Princess!" Len scolded.

The girl crossed her arms and turned away.

Len sighed and put Eunice down at the sofa. Kahoko and she sat as farthest as they can go against each other and look at the opposite direction.

Len shook his head and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"Who are you, really?" Eunice queried.

"I am Kahoko Hino and Len is my boyfriend; I am who Len introduced to you." Kahoko answered.

Eunice frowned. "And why did he choose you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes love is just enough." Kahoko replied.

Eunice pouted. "Len-oniisama is mine." She whined.

Kahoko gulped. "Len owns himself. He's not yours; he's not mine. The only thing I know is—I…love him." Kaho whispered.

"I—"

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

Len appeared with the maid beside him. They placed two trays in the table. One with the drinks and the plated with sppons/forks; and the other one contains the cakes and cupcakes.

Len sat between them and cut the cakes into pieces. He gave each girl a plate and let them serve what they want.

He satisfies himself with a cup of tea.

Kahoko went near Len to take a piece of cake and she blushed when she realized he's watching her. "What?"

He shook his head and continued drinking. "Kahoko, well, the concerto tickets we won in the Amusement Park…are you coming with me tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked up with chocolate in the corner of her lips. "Of course!" she answered happily.

He took a napkin and wiped her mouth. "I don't know who's younger between you and Princess…Geez," he grumbled.

She laughed and thanked him. "Arigatou Len."

Eunice glared at Kahoko as she ate the whole piece and chewed angrily. The couple kept arguing and kept laughing/chuckling as they got into another subject into another new subject.

Kahoko giggled and gave Len half of her piece of cake. "Here. I can't eat another bite."

Len gazed at it and smiled. "Thanks."

Eunice pouted and ate the half Kaho gave to Len. "E-Eunice…"Len murmured.

Eunice looked at Kaho and clung at Len's arm. "You, Kahoko Hino. Len-oniisama is only mine and you got no right to be lovey-dovey when I'm right here." The little girl warned and glared as she held Len's arm tightly.

_Ok…this girl is getting on my nerve. Len is MY (fake) boyfriend and even though they are related and she's just a kid—I am being pissed with her._

Kahoko faked a laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I am not taking Len away from you. I am just being kind to him like I usually do."

The little girl ignored her and muttered, "If you are _that _kind enough then can you leave my Len and I alone."

Len raised an eyebrow and when he looked at Kaho, his expression somehow changed into frighten.

"K-Kahoko?" he mumbled as he stares at her piercing eyes and pissed expression.

She suddenly stood up. "I'm going to your practice room!" she shouted and stormed towards the stairs.

He sighed and looked at Eunice with disbelief. "Princess, why did you push her away like that?"

Eunice pouted and glared at the floor. "Because I came here to have some fun time with you alone but, she suddenly came."

"That's because I invited her over." Len countered gently.

She blinked. "You did?" she gasped.

He nodded. "Because Kahoko is good with kids and thought I should introduce her to you but I think you got the wrong idea that I don't want to babysit you." Len explained.

Eunice frowned. "Gomen nasai, Onii-sama."

"It's alright. I'll just talk to her for awhile. Then you should apologize to her late, ok?" Len patted her head and stood up.

"Wait, Len-oniisama,"

He turned. "Hn?"

"Do you like Kahoko-oneesama?"

He shook his head.

"Then why—" she was cut off.

He gave out a very rare and special smile. "I love her Princess. More than I ever loved someone."

She nodded and gave an assuring smile as he strode upstairs.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

He knocked at the practice room and went in. She is sitting at the piano bench and glaring at the music sheets at the music stand.

"Nothing will happen to those music sheets how much you glare at them." He muttered and stood behind her.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"For you to understand that Eunice comes here at Japan only ever after two years that's why she wanted me all by herself today. She thought you were stealing me away from her, that's why she pushed you away. Don't be offended Kahoko." He soothed.

"I wasn't offended." She retorted.

"Then what, jealous?" He guessed and she blushed.

"No."

He sighed and turned her to face him as he squatted in front of her. "Kahoko, what am I to do so you won't be angry at me?" he asked.

She frowned and thought about it for awhile. "How about telling me your life's story?"

There was silence that can almost make you deaf.

She stuttered. "I-It's alright if you don't want to."

His smile was bitter. "It's a boring one."

"It's not boring because I am interested." Kahoko countered.

He then nodded and sat beside her as he started with, "Well, my name really is Eugene Len Tsukimori. My true parents were Eliza Tsukimori and Leo Tsukimori. My mom was a composer while my dad was a violinist. I am their only child. I was raised up at Kyoto but ended here when the tragic in our family. I was loved by my parents and they were the best parents in the world. They always stayed by my side. Made me smile when I cried. Made me laugh when I was depressed and let me feel love when I needed to be. But, everything was ruined when, almost 10 years ago, I was trying to catch my parents' attention because they were very busy for an upcoming concert. I stormed and asked them many questions but they just answered me without emotion.

Then, though my mom already scolded and warned me, I played with the candles in our room in the second floor and the container of it accidentally caught the curtains near the bedside table and the whole room started to burn. I cried out of course in fright of dying. Each room in the house were sound proof so, it was awhile when my parents realized what was happening. They noticed it when I was nowhere to find downstairs and the second floor was burning all round. They opened the door of our room and found me crying inside. They tried to take me out together with them but, the door was blocked by a piece of thick wood covered with burning flames. The only way was the window. They opened it and realized that my Uncle and Auntie –Hamai Misa and my current father- were outside the house shouting our names.

Although I was protesting, they threw me out of the window as my current –fake- father caught me on time and eased me away from the flaming mansion. I tried to go in again as the firefighters went to search for my parents which were probably burning at that time. When they found the ashes of my parents, the next day we were informed that I will get my inheritance after I reach the age of 18 but, I didn't care. The visitors did. They asked many kids to befriend me to have some money and one time, I accidentally yelled on a boy and his mother, of course, protected him. I also shouted at her but was retorted with, "You were in fault with what happened." I cried for almost a week—blaming myself in the whole accident. Since then, Hamai Misa and her husband became my foster parents and I stay with them together with my grandparents." He said and sighed.

His eyes widened when he heard his seatmate sobbing. He turned and flinched when he realized Kahoko is crying with his story. "K-Kahoko, why are you crying?" he gasped as he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.

She shook her head and hugged him tightly. "So that's why you are so cold and unsociable. So that's why you will be either happy or sad when you see family together. Now I know why." She cried and snuggled at his chest. "Let me stay with you. I want to prove that everyone doesn't want to befriend you because of money. I want to be with you and that's all I wish."

He closed his eyes and encircled his arms around her. "That's all I need to hear."

She continued crying at his chest and sobbed words that she deeply wants to express as Len continued to hug her back and sooth her from crying. Not knowing that Eunice is smiling behind the wall—satisfied with Len's choice of girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now! Len's history was finally revealed! Hey guys, I forgot if I already gave a name for Len's foster father. Did I? If I already did; please do tell me.**

**I know, boring chapter right? Sorry about that.**

**If I made errors, I'm sorry. **

**Everyone thank you for all the reviews you gave me! I really appreciate all of them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Want a sneak peek, here we go:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNEAK PEEK:<br>**_

Kahoko's eyes widened as she realized what mistake she has done. "I'm so sorry Len. I thought I—"

He sat down in the wet ground. "Leave me alone."

"But Len—"

"Leave. Me. Alone. I am just your _**fake**_ boyfriend right? A guy whom you _**played**_ so Tsuchiura will stop bugging you. Well, he already stopped. Like you said to Yunoki-senpai; my _**puppet-like work **_is done." He snapped.

Her eyes became watery when he walked away soaking wet and without looking back at her. "What had I done?" she rasped to herself and dropped her umbrella as she fell on her knees.

_**Fast Forward…**_

Len raised an eyebrow. "Don't block my way, Hino-san." He hissed as he tried to pass by her in his front door.

Instead of answering, she _**pushed him back inside the house; wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard in the lips.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>_

Few hours later, Eunice was picked up by her parents. Before going back, she said her opinion about Kahoko and at first, Kaho thought that Eunice will never really liked her but, in the end of the little girl's speech were the words, "I think you two are perfect together" and it only means one thing: that Eunice already accepted her as Len's girlfriend. Before going inside the car, she kissed Len's cheek and hugged Kahoko, saying she'll visit once again.

And then, there she departed.

Kaho yawned and rested her head in the headrest of the couch. She closed her eyes and began to sleep when Len shook her. She groaned, "What is it?"

"Kahoko, it's time for you to go back home. I'll ask the driver to take you back." Len answered.

She yawned again. "But—" she protested then opened her eyes.

"I'm fine now." Len assured and fixed her hair. "I have taken a lot of your time today. You must be tired—let's get you home."

Kahoko finally nodded and fell asleep as Len carried her inside their car and placed her in the backseat. When he, himself, was about to go in he saw a shadow in the nearby tree. "Who's there?"

A lilac haired lad came out with a sly smile on his lips. "Good day, Tsukimori-kun." He gently greeted.

Len narrowed his eyes. "Yunoki-senpai?" he gasped and reminding himself about Kahoko, ordered the driver, "Take her to her usual place. Hino's Residence then wake her up and call her mother to bring her in."

The driver nodded and strode away as Len walked towards his senpai. "Is there anything you need, senpai?"

Yunoki's smile disappeared as he gazed at Len with piercing eyes. "I want to bring you to give my toy back."

Len frowned in confusion. "Toy? What toy?"

Yunoki frowned as well, as if giving Len a warning with his eyes. "You took her from me."

"Her? Who are you—Kahoko?" he guessed and stopped from his tracks. "What do you mean by _toy_?"

Yunoki sighed. "Kahoko has always been my toy. The girl who always makes me enjoy my day but, since you two became together—it's very rare for me to talk or even see her. You always stay by her side and it's so annoying."

Len gulped. "Is this the true you or are you just acting this out?"

Yunoki shrugged. "I have split personality but, I prefer to use this to those I hate the most."

Len took that as a cue. "And I am one of them because I always stay with Kahoko, who you take as a toy for granted. And you are accusing me of stealing her away just because I became her boyfriend." Len muttered.

Yunoki smirked. "Just what I thought of the prodigy."

Len glared at him. "Well, Yunoki-_kun, _I won't apologize for stealing her away because I do like her and I hate how you confidently say that she is _just _your toy and you just enjoy being with her. She is not a thing and stop trying to separate us."

Yunoki shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my, looks like it will be hard for me to break your relationship apart. But, I want to warn you; you'll see, within this week everything between you two will be ruined."

Len flinched with his tone. "What are you pla—" he was cut mid-sentence when a car almost hit him. "What the—!"

Yunoki evilly laughed and went inside the car as it drove away.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

When Monday came, at lunch Len was walking at the practice rooms when he heard running footsteps from behind and when he was about to scold whoever it was, he was caught off guard when Kaho jumped from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kahoko!"

She giggled and went down. "Oops," she pretended to be innocent.

He glared and when it had no effect, he sighed in surrender.

She grinned "You're walking unexpectedly slow; are you thinking of something?"

He made no answer.

She raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Or someone."

He still made no answer.

She grinned. "Who is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

He shook his head and let his eyes fall on the ground. "It's—"

Len familiarize a shadow and glared at it. "Tsuchiura."

Kahoko was quickly taken aback and as Len blocked her from Tsuchiura—she looked up at him. "What? You were thinking of him?" she gasped.

Len frowned and sent a death glare at her. "I will never ever think or miss someone like him. He's my personal hell every day." He complained.

Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Looks like you two are still together."

Len stood his ground. "As you can see, yes we are still together."

Kahoko's heart thumped loud with the sincerity, seriousness and confidence at Len's spoken words.

Tsuchiura grinned. "I am quite tired right now so, for the meantime—I will stop bugging Hino from my courting. I will continue it when this pest, Len Tsukimori not with you anymore."

Both teenagers in front of the green-haired lad froze. "You mean, you are going to stop on bugging me?" Kaho echoed in silence.

Tsuchiura nodded. "Yes, for the meantime though."

Len's guard fell down as he frowned in understanding. "You will stop from courting her and will stop from trying to separate us?" Len echoed next.

Tsuchiura sighed. "Ok, you two _**parrots, **_ stop repeating the words you clearly heard earlier. Celebrate for now but," he paused and started walking away as he glanced at his shoulder, "I shall return."

The two teenagers left glanced at each other and soon, their eyes shine. They went in a practice room and Kahoko squealed as she tightly hugged Len in the waist. "Yappari! He finally stopped! The pretend-thing really did affect him. And you really acted as my boyfriend, thank you Len!" she nearly shouts.

Len squirmed a little. "Ok, ok. I understand it! You are welcome!" he panicked as she tightened her hug at his waist. "Uh! Let me go!"

Kahoko giggled and released him as she smiled up at him with a warm smile. "Thank you, really."

They gazed at each other for a little while until they realized that their lips already against each other. Len encircled her with his arms as she snaked her arms around his neck and tiptoed to be more capable to kiss him.

They kissed each other for several seconds until Len eased away and released her. He blushed when he realized what he has done. "I-I'm so so—" he was cut off when Kahoko placed a finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh, don't worry. I responded and that's an excuse to say that you aren't in fault. If you do it again, I will respond again—that's all I can say." Kahoko shushed and silently laughed at Len's reddish cheeks. "I will get going now, I will see you later."

Len nodded. "I will still pick you up, ok? We'll continue it for several days until we ease away from each other slowly day after day."

How much it hurts to Kahoko, she slowly nodded and made a fake smile. "I….would love that." She stuttered and walked towards the door. "I'll be going now." She bade and went out.

* * *

><p>Len stared at the door for few seconds and when he was about to start practicing, he noticed that she actually left her handkerchief on top of the grand piano. He picked it up and went out without bringing his violin and other things. He saw Kahoko in a corner and when he was about to call her—he stopped himself when he noticed that she is talking to somebody.<p>

He tiptoed towards them and hid behind the wall to listen. He immediately recognized the person she is talking to. Yunoki Azuma. The guy he was thinking about the whole day. He is bothered how Yunoki will start separating them and looks like it is staring right now.

_I'm sure Kahoko won't believe him. I know even just a little she believes in me._

"Looks like your pretend game has already ended." Yunoki muttered.

"You know that?" Kahoko gasped.

Len heard Yunoki huffed. "Of course. Who do you think is standing in front of you? I'm Yunoki Azuma and I have many sources."

Kahoko sighed. "What do you want? Say it already."

Yunoki laughed slyly. "Oh nothing, Kahoko—"

_Kahoko?_

"—I just want to talk to you with Len being your puppet." Yunoki continued.

Len gulped. _Puppet? What does he mean?_

"Puppet? What are you talking about?"

"Kahoko, Kahoko, Kahoko, you are so naïve. Didn't you notice that you used Len like he's a puppet. You requested for him to pretend for you. He accepted because he has no choice and it as time passed, he started to become your puppet. Doing all you think are right things to do." Yunoki muttered in a tone like: isn't-it-obvious?

Len was expecting that she would defend that it was just necessary because she did know what to do with this pretend relationship but, he was disappointed.

"I suppose you are right. Maybe I did use him as my puppet for my own benefits." She mumbled.

"And you admit it?" Yunoki challenged.

"I—I do." She stuttered.

Len clutched the handkerchief in his hand and clenched his teeth as he stopped himself from popping out from his hiding place and strangle Yunoki or even Kahoko.

_So she only saw me as a puppet. Something to manipulate for her own benefits?_

Yunoki tsked. "So, it's like you played Tsukimori-kun."

"I never—" she was about to protest when he interrupted her.

"You played him. Like a game to manipulate. You played him until you get what you want and, like a disposal garbage that is already used, you will throw him away like you never asked a favor from him." Yunoki cut in.

"I would never—"

Yunoki huffed. "Don't play dumb with me."

Len bit his lower lip as he waited for her answer.

"I…I think I did. How bad it was, I think I still did." She admitted with guilt in her tone.

Len slid down in the wall and placed his forehead in his palms as he stifles his sobs.

_Damn! It hurts. All this revelation hurts…But I couldn't protest—he's telling the whole truth and she actually agrees. I heard it from her own mouth and I am deaf to hear it wrongly._

Yunoki continued. "Then that means he really isn't your boyfriend at all?" he queried.

She was silent for few seconds. "No."

…_.No more….No more, please…._

"No. Len isn't my boyfriend." Kahoko continued.

_We're friend right? We are, aren't we?_

He heard Yunoki step forward. "Then, what is he right now for you?"

Len bit both his lips now as both of his hands clutch her handkerchief now.

"Len is…my _**fake**_ boyfriend." She answered in low voice. Len stood up, ran away leaving her handkerchief on the place where he sat and started….to sob.

* * *

><p>At dismissal, Kahoko was bother with all the things Yunoki has said to her earlier at lunch. That he actually saw Len with another girl the other day when he was free. That Len was walking in the park with a girl that has brown hair and green eyes. That, maybe, Len is only playing her.<p>

"Cleaners for today, please do stay and clean the classroom." Their adviser shouted as the students went out one by one.

"Kaho-chan," Mio called. "Tsukimori-kun is outside."

Kahoko took a deep breath and walked towards his usual waiting area. "Hi,"

Len looked at her with a blank expression. "I let the car go back home. I want to talk to you after you clean. I will be waiting for you at the wall beside the gate."

Kahoko slowly nodded.

"And bring an umbrella—the weather is bad and I think it will rain so, better to be sure." Len added ad walked away.

Kahoko observed his disappearing figure and narrowed her eyes.

"_Maybe he's only playing you. I know you love him but, does he? Maybe he's also a playboy hiding behind a mask of coldness. Why don't you test him if he deserves to be loved at all?" _Yunoki's words echoed at her head and she gulped and started to clean with her group mates.

Instead of having only 10 minutes for cleaning the classroom—it took almost 25-30 minutes because their adviser asked them to rearranged the books at the back part of the room and place things they don't need to the trash. So, they needed to separate things still needed from those who are useless already. It started raining after 15 minutes of cleaning but, Kaho ignored it.

_Len is a cautious guy, I'm sure he is bringing an umbrella. _ Kahoko's mind's bad side muttered but, she couldn't help herself from looking outside and being worried for the guy she truly loves.

"Hino-san, you can go first. As I heard—you are supposed to meet Tsukimori-kun at the gate right? We'll be fine." Riiko Mayama, the first ranking of the class, sincerely offered.

Kaho shook her head. "I'm sure, he'll understand."

_I think._

After doing all the chores given to them, she walked towards the gate and saw a figure in the wall beside it and smiled.

_He stayed._

But, when she was near, she realized he wasn't bringing any umbrella with him while she does. He's staring at the ground and his expression tightens her chest.

Kahoko's eyes widened as she realized what mistake she has done. "I'm so sorry Len. I thought I—"

He sat down in the wet ground. "Leave me alone."

"But Len—"

"Leave. Me. Alone. I am just your _**fake**_ boyfriend right? A guy whom you _**played**_ so Tsuchiura will stop bugging you. Well, he already stopped. Like you said to Yunoki-senpai; my _**puppet-like work **_is done." He snapped.

Her eyes became watery when he walked away soaking wet and without looking back at her. "What had I done?" she rasped to herself and dropped her umbrella as she fell on her knees. She saw Len walked towards the road to their residence and even though a taxi passed by him, he didn't call it but continued walking in the rain like it's not raining at all.

* * *

><p>The next day, our worried Kahoko received a call from the Tsukimori's maid saying that their youngmaster Len is sick but, still wants to go to school because he doesn't want to miss a thing. They want her to come to his residence to stop him or else his cold will get worse. Kahoko, not bothering to fix how she dresses quickly grabbed her things and called a taxi to take her to his residence.<p>

_How much he doesn't want to see me right now, it won't stop me from loving him. It was my fault so, I must fix it. No, it was my and Yunoki-senpai's fault. He poisoned my mind while I elt my mind to be poisoned by a guy like him. He deceived me before—I should have known he'll do it again to play me. He's the one playing me, not Len. Not Len at all._

She arrived at his house and paid the driver as she took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell.

Len's mind came back to reality when the doorbell rang. He took his things and opened the front door. Only to see Kahoko. The girl who made him restless, sleepless and let his sleeps full of nightmare. About them separating, about them not seeing each other again, about her leaving with Yunoki or one of the concours boys and more.

"If you need anything, tell it to the maid. I have to go—I'll be late." He mumbled coldly and was about to pass by her when she blocked him.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Don't block my way, Hino-san." He hissed as he tried to pass by her in his front door.

Instead of answering, she pushed him back inside the house; wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

Caught off guard, he was taken aback and stepped backwards few steps until his back is leaning against the wall. He was about to pull away when one of her hands caressed his cheek and kissed him gently this time. Her thumb continued to brush against his cheek and all the pain of yesterday's events came back into his mind. He gulped and then responded to the intimacy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and neared her body to his and then she released him.

"Len," she whispered. "Stop crying." She mumbled and tears ran in her cheeks.

He touched his cheeks and realized he was crying all along.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head in his chest. "I'm yours. I am always yours. I'm so sorry from doubting you. I'm here, forgive me."

Len buried his face in her hair and wrapped her tightly as he stifled his sobs but let his tears flow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waah! What a long update! I made it long so, I can repay the days that passed. I should have update since last week but since I was busy, I wasn't able to. So now, I updated it and it became quite long. They just came out from nowhere.**

**Guys, thank you very much for all the reviews I received! I appreciate them so much!**

**I always forget to say that I don't own LCDO.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**And I will update again if there will be REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the awaited sneak peek to the next chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"So, Kaho-chan, do you like Tsukimori-kun?" Mio squealed as she and Nao accompany her in eating her lunch at the rooftop.

Kaho blushed and ate one piece of tempura. "No comment,"

"Kaho, do you?" Nao queried.

"I don't know." She stuttered and sipped her milk tea.

Mio grinned. "Maybe Khao-chan doesn't like him. Maybe she loves him."

Kaho choked her drink and both Mio and Nao giggled then eyes sparkled. "Ah, you do."

"I-I don't!" she denied. Her cheeks as red as her hair.

Her best friends went to her opposite sides. "Oi, what will you—" she was cut off when they began tickling her.

"Say the truth or else!" they threatened at the same time.

Kahoko while laughing stood up and made few steps backward. "Fine! I do love Tsukimori Len!" she shouted.

Both her bestfriends gaped at her and when Kaho turned around Len was there, opening the door of the rooftop. His eyes wide and his expression surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, what will happen next? The truth was revealed. Will he accept her feelings? Reject them or confess as well. Well, we'll know it on the next chapter! See you.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>_

Few days passed since the argument and right now, Kaho is yawning widely as she looked sleepily at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened. "Waah! It's been 20 minutes since it alarmed!" she gasped and quickly stood up. Fixed her bed and ran towards to the bathroom.

She tripped with her own foot and slipped inside the bathroom. "Ahh!" she screamed as she fell.

"Kahoko!" her mom scolded from downstairs.

Kaho giggled and stood up carefully. "Sorry Mom!" she yelled and started to take a short shower.

_I'm loving Len more and more as days passed. I hope this pretend-thing won't end forever. _

She chuckled as she started to clean herself and visualize seeing Len later at school. Such a pervert.

After she fixed herself; she hurriedly ran downstairs and found Len sitting at the couch comfortably _like _he's used to it. Oh, he _is _used to it.

"Len?" she gasped, half-surprised and half-excited.

He looked up and frowned. "When will we go to school half an hour before time?" he muttered under his breath and sipped at the cup of tea her mother gave to him.

She grabbed a toasted bread and as quick as Len placed the cup of tea in the table—she dragged him outside and caught him off guard.

"Ja ne!" Kahoko bade and went inside the car with the dizzy Len.

"Ja ne, Kaho; Tsukimori-kun!" her mother bade back as she waves at the disappearing figure of the car.

Len sighed angrily as he glared at the innocent eating girl beside him. "Why did you drag me for? I can walk or run by myself." He protested.

Kahoko giggled. "If you walk or run by yourself—you will take five minutes of our time." She teased.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you saying that I am slow?"

She shrugged. "_You _were the one who assumed that." She replied still chewing the bread between her lips.

He huffed and pushed the _whole _bread inside her mouth.

She choked and kept on coughing as she searched for her bottle of water. Kahoko found it inside her bag and quickly drank half of it. She panted and sighed, "Phew."

Len, nonchalant with what's happening, only stared outside with a blank expression. An expression which Kahoko never understood.

There was a long silence which made her heart beat faster than normal. The _earlier _event was common with them. Arguing, fighting and teasing each other but _this _silence is not usual. Len often smile this few days but since earlier until this moment…he's deep in thoughts and she hates how mysterious he can be.

"Len?" she called as she tugged at his uniform.

He looked down at her. "What is it?"

She frowned. "Did something happen?"

He turned his attention back outside and shook his head. "Nothing unusual. Woke up, took a shower, fixed myself, ate breakfast which was already prepared by the maids and then took off towards your home and lastly here." He enumerated sounding bored.

She blinked. "You didn't mention greeting your…parents."

"They aren't home. And if ever they were—I wouldn't be able to greet them. I have things in mind." He explained.

She gulped as she continued to ask him questions, "What?"

He shut his eyes. "It's none of your business, Kahoko." He snapped.

She bit my lower lip and pulled the edge of his uniform.

He frowned. "What on—"

Kaho clenched her teeth. "Am I untrustworthy? Is that the reason why you don't like saying the truth to me?" she shouted and opened her door as soon as the car stopped in front of Seiso.

"Kaho!" he called after her and sighed. He took his and her belongings and went out of the car as he quickly looked for her all around.

He went to the garden where the bells rang when they were chosen as participants in the concours then, in her classroom but she wasn't still there. Next are the practice rooms—he searched each one of it and then when he was almost giving up and heading towards the Music Department; he saw that there's a light coming from the open door of the rooftop.

* * *

><p>He hurriedly went upstairs and opened it widely and looked around the whole place and heard someone mumbling in the dark shadows. He slowly looked at it and saw something crimson. As soon as the golden eyes he wanted to see looked up—she was on his arms. She threw herself on him and clung on him tightly. "Len!" she exclaimed.<p>

Caught off guard, he tripped with the foot of the bench and landed on the floor. He and Kaho sitting on the floor while he wraps his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck.

She eased away but never releasing him and giggled as their eyes met each other. "You are also clumsy." She accused.

He poked her forehead. "It was an accident and there was a reason. Unlike you who trips over her own foot. Which is more embarrassing?"

She pouted, glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

Few moments later; they finally realized their position and stood up quickly as Kaho blushed and Len composed himself by clearing his throat.

Len glanced at his watch. "Now look what you have done. I missed my first period." He accused with stern tone and sighed again.

She pouted again. "That's alright. At least it's only first period."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And how will I explain, hm?"

"Simply say that you forgot where you placed your violin and looked for it." Kaho suggested.

"Quite reasonable even though I never lost my violin."

She smiled proudly.

"But you are good in lying so, it only means you lie often." Len stated.

She reacted like she was hit through the bone.

He smirked.

She glared and punched his arm. "Shut up!"

Few more minutes later, Len stood up and looked at his watch. "I will go now. Second period will be starting."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be eating with my friends here at the rooftop later at lunch. Just go upstairs if you want to join."

He smirked. "As if," he retorted.

She pouted, giggled then ran towards her classroom.

Len stared where she was sitting earlier and placed his forehead in his hands. "If only I can say the truth to her…about my feelings. It won't be hard for me anymore to compose myself and act normal." He shook his head in disbelief and looked at the door. "Oh Kahoko, you don't know what you do to me." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kaho eagerly dragged her best friends to the rooftop so, they can talk privately like they usually do before Tsuchiura started courting her and now he temporarily stopped so she can do it once again.<p>

They sat on the floor and placed their bentos on their lap and started eating and also began chatting.

"Ne, Ne, Kaho-chan why aren't you with Tsukimori-kun today?" Mio asked.

Kaho chuckled. "Oh, he just asked for this day to place his time on practicing like he usually does."

"But, you still, well continue to do the pretend relationship right?" Nao asked for they both know Kaho and Len's secret.

Kahoko nodded. "Yeah. We won't stop until Tsuchiura-kun declares that he will permanently stop bugging me." She answered and ate a piece of tempura.

"It's so nice for Tsukimori-kun to continue until this very moment, ne Kaho-chan?" Mio asked and smiled.

Kaho nodded with a warm smile that truly reaches her eyes. "Mm; it's very nice of him."

"Is he nice to you? What does he do to at least show others that he truly is your boyfriend?" Nao queried.

Kahoko thought of it for a minute and started to enumerate them one by one. "He picks me up from our house every weekday morning then, walks me to our class. At lunch, he eats with me or treat me lunch at the cafeteria. At our spare time before going back home, we practice in the practice rooms and he usually teaches me a new piece of re-teach me a piece I forgot. On weekends, sometimes, he invites me to their house when his parents are there and we talk about music, career, school and other things. He's very kind to me and I feel guilty for calling him 'Ice Prince' before, when we were still both participants of the concours." She giggled and her friends didn't miss her happy tone when she talks about him.

Mio and Nao grinned with each other and cleared their throats for the incoming question.

"So, Kaho-chan, do you like Tsukimori-kun?"Mio squealed.

Kaho blushed and ate one piece of onigiri. "No comment,"

"Kaho, do you?" Nao queried.

"I don't know." She stuttered and sipped her milk tea.

Mio grinned. "Maybe Kaho-chan doesn't like him. Maybe she _**loves**_ him."

Kaho choked her drink and both Mio and Nao giggled then eyes sparkled. "Ah, you do."

"I-I don't!" she denied. Her cheeks as red as her hair.

Her best friends went to her opposite sides. "Oi, what will you—" she was cut off when they began tickling her.

"Say the truth or else!" they threatened at the same time.

Kahoko while laughing stood up and made few steps backward. "Fine! I do love Tsukimori Len!" she shouted.

Both her bestfriends gaped at her and when Kaho turned around; Len was there, opening the door of the rooftop. His eyes wide and his expression surprised.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

Len went to the practice rooms exactly as their teacher dismissed them for lunch. He went there to practice a new piece but everytime he goes to another bar he makes a mistake.

He sighed and tried to continue when Kaho's face flashed on his mind.

"No," he muttered and was about to start again when his violin screeched. He stopped and shook his head. "Ugh." He grumbled and packed his things.

He picked his violin case then his bag and walked towards the rooftop. Behind the door he already heard familiar voices.

"Is he nice to you? What does he do to atleast show others that he truly is your boyfriend?" He heard Nao queried.

"He picks me up from our house every weekday morning then, walks me to our class. At lunch, he eats with me or treat me lunch at the cafeteria. At our spare time before going back home, we practice in the practice rooms and he usually teaches me a new piece of re-teach me a piece I forgot. On weekends, sometimes, he invite sometimes to their house when his parents are there and we talk about music, career, school and other things. He's very kind to me and I feel guilty for calling him 'Ice Prince' before when we were still both participants of the concours." Kaho answered and giggled.

_So they know. Bid Deal. Kaho told them anyway._

_Nuh-uh-uh, Len Tsukimori. Go in already and cover your ears to stop eavesdropping. _His mind warned.

He huffed and opened it when he saw Kaho taking few steps backward laughing and confessed, shouting, "Fine! I do love Tsukimori Len!"

He froze on his place and his eyes widened in surprise. Did he just hear that right or are his ears playing with him?

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Everyone froze and when Len was about to take a step forward—Kahoko quickly ran downstairs and left the three of them.

"Whoa, that was fast." Mio commented.

Nao shrugged. "That is Kahoko. She can run fast when she feels embarrassed." She added.

Len bowed and turned around.

"Wait, Tsukimori-kun!" Mio shouted which almost made Len fall down the stairs since his foot was already taking the first step downstairs. He stood up straight and composed himself as his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Yes?" he asked and turned.

Nao handed Kaho's bento in his hands and made a thumbs up. "Go for it. We know you like Kaho so, we'll cheer for you."

Len let out a tiny smile; nodded and took Kaho's bento. "Um, do you know any place were she'll be hiding right now?"

Mio tapped her chopstick in her lips. "Oh! The garden where the bells are placed. Sometimes, she's there."

Len quickly ran downstairs and forcefully stopped when someone called his name, "Tsukimori-kun."

He turned and saw sleepy aquamarine eyes. "Shimizu-kun," he coldly greeted.

"Are you…looking for something."

Len massaged his temples. "Actually I'm looking for somebody."

"C-Could it be K-Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked nervously as she went out of her classroom, where Len was currently passing through.

Len nodded. "Yes, her."

"I-I saw her running towards the bell garden." She stammered and hid behind Shimizu.

"Thank you," he mumbled and ran towards the place they all said and as he turned his head back. He's surprised to see the two freshmen smiling and talking with each other. More surprising is that, Fuyuumi doesn't look as nervous as before at all.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

"How embarrassing, how embarrassing, how embarrassing." Kaho muttered over and over again as she placed her face on her hands. "That was so embarrassing. I shouted it and he's there!" she panicked.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was so embarrassing. Maybe he thinks that I am just like those other girls who likes flirting with guys and saying things to get them." She mumbled and shook her head. "That was so disgraceful of me. I truly do love him but, I didn't like how he found it out. It was so shameful. He's an amazing violinist and he became my inspiration to continue playing my violin. And because of this pretend relationship…my love for him grew. I can't say it in his face because I'll be surely rejected.

What should I say when I see him? 'Len! About earlier, it was all joke so, Mio and Nao will stop tickling me.' Or 'Len. I'm sorry about earlier. It was all a joke. Forget what I said ok?' Ugh! It's not as easy as that! I can't say those to him when I know I'm lying!" she grunted.

"Then, why don't you tell him the truth?" a voice from few meters away asked.

"I don't know if I can do it. And I don't know if he'll accept my feelings." She answered without looking who she's talking with.

"You won't know until you try." The voice suggested. "You are so dense."

She flinched. "And who are you to—" she stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and met golden-brown eyes. "L-Len?" she stuttered and stood up from her seat. "Why did chase me?"

"To know the truth," he answered and went near her.

She took a step backward. "About the things we said in the rooftop? Oh, it was all—"

"What? A joke? I heard everything you mumbled awhile ago and you said that you can't lie to him. And who is that him?" Len cut in.

She looked down. "….You."

Len grabbed her hand and her eyes widened as he leaned his lips on her palm. "I don't reject anyone's feelings but, I also don't accept quickly after the accident that happened with my true parents. I accused everyone around me, accused that they can't be trusted when you came and changed my opinion. You changed the way I look at everything and slowly I learned how to live my life. How to smile. And how to love. In everyone who confessed me their feelings there's only one I truly love." He muttered and looked at her eyes.

_Is it me?_

"I-Is it me?" she blurted out.

He shook his head in exasperation. "Oh, Kahoko. You really are dense. Of course it's you, isn't it obvious?" He mocked and, in this instant, he leaned his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In the shadows, "Oh my…am I too late?" a girl asked to herself as she watch the two cuddle with each other. She huffed and crossed her arms. "I thought Len _will be_ _my _fiancé? What's happening here?" she demanded and narrowed her eyes. "I'll know the truth right this moment. Len is mine and no one else's." she muttered under her breath and walked away flipping her hair in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa! After almost 2 weeks I finally was able to update! Ok, so here is what you asked.**

**Sorry if I was kind of late.**

**Thanks for all your previous reviews.**

**And forgive me for all errors I made! I am in a hurry! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And I will update again!**

**PLEASE!**

**Want a sneak peek to know who that new girl is? Here it is:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Kaho!" Kaji shouted and hugged Kaho from behind. Len flinched and cleared his throat. The golden prince quickly stepped away and smiled apologetically. "Sorry just missed her."

He picked up Kaho like she is a sack of rice and placed her in his shoulder as he walked away. "Excuse us."

"Waah Len! My….they'll see my…!" Kahoko gasped and blushed.

"Your what?" he inwardly grinned.

"Ugh!" she grumbled and punched his back.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Len, continue this and I'll break up with you." She threatened.

"Ok, do so. And Tsuchiura will start bugging you again." He retorted.

"Come on Len!" she protested and punched him with all she got.

He flinched. "Ow," He smirked and carried her bridal style. "What's next?" he mumbled and hummed the Wedding March.

She poked his forehead. "Shut up." She replied and giggled.

"Len!" a girl squealed and both Kaho and Len were surprised when his lips were claimed by a kiss by another girl.

**Who's that girl? I have no idea as well. We'll all know in the next update! Thanks! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Playful Love"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>_

For the very first time, Kahoko woke up at the exact time as her clock alarmed. She climbed out of her bed and fixed it then started fixing herself for school.

To tell you the truth, she was sleepless. She still couldn't believe that Len isn't just her fake boyfriend anymore but also her real boyfriend in or out of the school. She still feels like dreaming that she confessed her feelings at him and he reciprocated it.

She is humming Ave Maria while fixing her necktie until she heard a doorbell from downstairs and quite sure it was Len who just came.

She snapped her fingers and quickly ran downstairs. "Mom, where's my breakfast?" she asked and walked towards the dining room. Her cheeks red as tomato upon seeing Len's façade.

Cold Len or Sweet Len. It doesn't matter to her. They belong to each other now anyway.

"It's a miracle! You still have 35 minutes left before school." Her mom gasped and placed her toasted bread, sunny side up, bacon and milk infront of her.

She giggled. "Oh, Mom. Even a clumsy girl like me can still wake up early."

Her older brother suddenly appeared and took one of her bacon. "Just admit that you weren't able to sleep last night."

She literally choked her milk which almost killed her. "What?"

He walked pass by her and sat across the table. "When you got home yesterday, your smile was ear to ear and kept sighing in happiness. You were always spacing out or probably daydreaming and made mistakes." He suddenly glanced at the reading-a-newspaper- Len. "Maybe something wonderful happened yesterday."

She also glanced at Len and at the same time, he looked up which made their eyes meet. She blushed and quickly went back in eating. "O-Of course not!"

She heard Len snicker and when she turned to look, his façade was back but there was amusement in his eyes. She glared at him and threw half of her bread at his head. "Ow!" he complained and picked up the bread on the ground.

She giggled but gasped when he placed the half-eaten bread inside her mouth. "You threw it. You eat it."

She coughed. "Ew!"

"Too late. You already ate it. By the way, you only have one minute left or else I'll leave you." He started picking up his things.

She stuffed the left bread at her mouth and pushed it with milk. Drank a glass of water and chased after Len. "Bye!" she yelled and disappeared.

Mr. Hino laughed. "Just like we thought. Those two are perfect for each other."

Mrs. Hino sighed in satisfaction. "They are."

Kaho's older brother just chuckled.

* * *

><p>They sat beside each other. Kahoko sipping her strawberry lollipop while Len continues to read his music still couldn't believe that her brother just said that infront of Len. Even though they are together now, she still feels embarrassed.<p>

"Kaho."

She felt goosebumps as he coldly called her name. "Y-yup?"

"You were sleepless last night?" he asked.

_Oh, he's concern for me. How sweet—_

"You should have known better. You should sleep as long as you want or else you won't get enough energy for the day and it'll be a pain for me if you'll faint and I'll be responsible to carry you from there to there." He interrupted her thoughts.

She picked up her bag and smacked his head with it. "You are the meanest of all the people I've met! Urgh!"

He smirked. "I'm telling the truth. Hear that? Your stomach is grumbling for food or maybe it grumbled because you ate something you threw at me then fell on the floor."

As she remembers the taste of it, she almost wanted to vomit and she just stopped herself from really doing what she's thinking.

"Hey, are you going to vomit? Don't do that here. My car might smell. Do that outside."

She glared at him and kicked his knee but he didn't react at all.

"Now that you mention it. Why are you going to vomit? Are you pregnant? We didn't do anything at all yet, did we?" He teased in an emotionless tone.

Her cheeks became as red as her hair.

The car went into a zigzag and stopped in a corner.

"What happened?" Len gasped as he wrapped the clinging and surprised Kahoko in his chest.

The driver tried to revive the engine again but he failed and the car died –er, fainted?

"I'm so sorry, Youngmaster. It looks like the engine was damaged from the current rain and I couldn't drive you to your school. I'm so sorry—I will call a ta—"

He shook his head. "No need. If we wait for a taxi, we might need to stay here for almost ten minutes so, we'll walk it instead."

"But, youngmaster—"

"Just call a repairman and repair the car. We'll manage." He went out of the car and pulled Kaho beside him.

The driver's window went down. "I'm so so—"

Len shook his head. "No need to apologize. Vehicular accidents happen—I understand the situation."

"Thank you, Young master. You're so kind."

Len wasn't able to stop from smirking. "Hn," he replied and they started to walk away holding each other hands.

"Be careful on your way, Young master! I'll pick you up later!" They heard his driver yell and just sighed.

Kahoko giggled. "He sure is kind."

"He has been our driver even before my parents died." Len explained. "How much I hide it, he's important like family and know me so much as my foster parents do."

Kaho smiled. "That's a relief."

Len glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Five more minutes before the bell rings. We got to hurry."

Kaho started to run as Len tried to keep the same pace as her.

* * *

><p>Kahoko sighed as she went out of their room. "What a disaster."<p>

"What is?" a cold and familiar voice asked from beside her.

She turned and found Len leaning on the wall. "Oh, Len."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Expecting someone else?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Just startled."

"Amou blackmailed me so that we'll have lunch with them in the rooftop." Len explained and took her violin case.

"Blackmail using what?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

She grabbed the back of his collar then started pulling his hair. "Tell me or you'll lose your hair."

"Ow, Kahoko." He grunted while some students chuckled at what they are doing.

She noticed that, blushed and quickly dragged Len away.

"You caused the scene and now you are the one blushing? Geez." Len complained and fixed his disarranged hair.

"Just tell me." She pouted and glared at him.

"None of your business."

"I'll really cut your hair, Len. I'm not kidding." She threatened and took out her scissors from her bag.

He took a step backward. "Kahoko, I'm warning you—"

She took a step forward and tried the scissors with one of the papers she took out from her bag as well. It cuts very well. From top to bottom in a very straight line. Then she grinned.

He sighed and hit her head with a small book. "Stop it. You look like a witch who tries to seduce me." He coughed so that she won't here the last part. "She blackmailed me with a picture of me removing my shirt since it's our P.E. that time. Looks like her class passed by that time and took a picture of me and quite ready to blackmail me."

She visualized him removing his shirt and just wearing his swimming trunks and his hair and body wet. She gulped as she imagined him swimming at their swimming pool and drying himself up with a towel. Kaho gulped then blushed.

_What am I thinking?_

"Pervert." Len commented and walked upstairs towards the rooftop.

She blushed more and threw her bottle of water at his back. "Ow, what the—"

She stuck her tongue out and ran upstairs, opened the door and silently gasped upon seeing Tsuchiura and Nami together and chatting.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but grin with what she just saw. Len tried to go in but she stopped him by covering his face. "Ow, what the—"<p>

The two lovey-dovey turned around. "Oh, Hino, Tsukimori. Did you see the others?"

Kahoko chuckled while Len removed her hand from his face. "No, we didn't. What are you two doing all alone here upstairs anyway?" Len asked and sat on one of the benches.

The two glanced at each other and blushed. "N-nothing. Talking about something."

_Good thing Tsuchiura-kun is being distracted by courting me…Yes!_

"What something?"

Nami frowned. "Shut up or—"

Len crossed his ankles. "Fine, fine."

"Or what?" Tsuchiura prompted.

Len threw a crumpled paper he saw in his bag at Ryoutaro's face which made him almost fall from the railings of the rooftop. "Whoa!"

Len raised an eyebrow at Nami. "You should have pushed him."

Nami shrugged. "I took a picture instead."

Kahoko giggled. "Meanie."

Nami winked. "Oh, you two. I am so eager to ask this for a very long time now—When did you start to love each other."

Kaho tripped on her own foot while Len dropped his juice. "Oops."

"Ohhh, don't be shy." Nami teased.

"Shut up!" Len and Kaho shouted at her in unison.

Len helped her up while she picked up his juice. "Be careful," they said to each other at the same time.

"What?" Len demanded. "Look who tripped at her own foot. YOU should be careful."

"Look who dropped his own juice. YOU should be the one careful."

"It slipped through my hand."

"Well, I was caught off guard because…because…" Kaho trailed off.

"See? I'm still more reasonable than you are." Len pointed out.

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Oh, just shut up." Tsuchiura and Nami placed a slice of apple in their mouths.

That's also the time when the others arrived.

Len blinked. "I forgot to report why I was late to my adviser."

"Let's go to the Faculty Room then go back here." Kaho offered.

"Kaho!" Kaji shouted and hugged Kaho from behind. Len flinched and cleared his throat. The golden prince quickly stepped away and smiled apologetically. "Sorry just missed her."

He picked up Kaho like she is a sack of rice and placed her in his shoulder as he walked away. "Excuse us. We just need to go to the Faculty Room."

"Waah Len! My….they'll see my…!" Kahoko gasped and blushed.

"Your what?" he inwardly grinned.

"Ugh!" she grumbled and punched his back.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Len, continue this and I'll break up with you." She threatened.

"Ok, do so. And Tsuchiura will start bugging you again." He retorted.

"Come on Len!" she protested and punched him with all she got.

He flinched. "Ow," He smirked and carried her bridal style. "What's next?" he mumbled and hummed the Wedding March.

She poked his forehead. "Shut up." She replied and giggled.

They are in walking through the practice rooms this time and there's no one to interrupt them until-

* * *

><p>"Len!" a girl squealed and both Kaho and Len were surprised when his lips were claimed by a kiss by another girl.<p>

Both Kaho and Len were astonished by a girl who suddenly appeared and worst, she kissed him! Kissed him in the lips without permission!

She let go and Kaho went down as she stares –glares- at the mystery girl.

The girl giggled. "Missed me?"

Len shook his head to compose himself and raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?"

The mystery girl removed her sunglasses. "Shiori Hoshino. Your fiancée. Already forgot me? We met in your parents' funeral."

Len blinked. "Still cannot remember." He bluntly retorted and grabbed Kaho back to walking to the Faculty Room.

But she grabbed the edge of his shirt. "Hey, Len, that's rude."

"I know. I'm a very rude and cold person—you don't need to inform that I'm rude. I already know that and if you'll excuse us."

"Take one step away again and I'll kiss you."

Kaho pulled her hand away from his hold and stood between Len and Shiori. "Don't you dare or you'll lose your hair."

"Who are you?" Shiori protested and raised an eyebrow.

_Well, she's beautiful. Orange hair in pigtails. Same year as her. Cute smile. Blue eyes. Red lips and pinkish cheeks. She's like a model but, I won't lose!_

Kaho stood her ground. "I am Len's…Len's…"

"Fiancee." Len continued.

Everyone was speechless.

"Wait, I am your fiancée!" Shiori snapped.

"I think that thing was just made up. My true fiancée is her. Kahoko Hino." Len responded and pointed Kaho.

_W-wait, we just became together yesterday. And we still didn't talk about marriage! Wait!_

Shiori started to frown and pout. "No! I won't approve that!"

"You don't need to. Our parents are the ones we'll ask blessings to be married. "Len retorted.

_Ok, this is getting serious. _

She glared at Len but was defeated with his icy gaze. It says that she needs to go with the flow or else she'll really get into trouble.

She shakily laughed and cling to him. "That's right. I am Len's fiancée. So you have no right to claim his kiss."

Shiori huffed. "Whatever. I'll prove to Len's parents that I am more worthy for him."

They sighed a breathe of relief when she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Damn, we're doomed." Kaho grunted.<p>

"Looks like it our pretend thing before became much more serious this time. We need to pretend like we are already engaged and need to talk to our parents about it or else." Len complained and sighed. "The most hectic year of my life."

Kaho nodded. "I know…"

Few moments later….

"WAIT! YOU M-M-M-MEAN WE NEED TO FACE EACH OTHER'S PARENTS FOR APPROVAL AND MUCH WORSE—" She gulped and continued, "I-I-I need to win against that Shiori so that you will belong to me?"

Len shrugged. "Seems like it so," He smirked as he glanced at her, "It's the start of your daily hell. Because even though it's not obvious—Mom is strict about etiquettes and manners so, from now on, someone will teach you proper etiquette and manners."

"Who?"

"My own mother and my super strict grandmother." He answered and started to walk away while she was left jaw hanged.

_Shoot._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey who missed me? :' No one, aw, you're so cruel. –sulk in a corner-**

**Anyway because I all love you, I came back. I realized that I love FFnet more than I love other ebook sites. There are kinder people here than others. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I've done.**

**Hey, I'll update soon if you want. JUST PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

**Sneak Peek? Here:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Not like that. After you step your right foot, spin." Len's grandmother scolded her.

She gulped and tried to do as his grandma taught and spun but she lost balance and almost fell. Good thing, Len caught her and brought her to his chest. "It's alright. Rest first." Len offered.

"No. She's not improving at all. She needs to practice more."

Len frowned. "But, Grandma—"

"I don't want a granddaughter-in-law who is clumsy and not good in any thing. I didn't know that my grandson has a bad taste and not good in picking his wife. How disappointing." Len's grandmother retorted which stabbed her through the bone and almost made her cry.

Len patted her head. "Kaho don't—"

Kaho stood up and frowned. "I will do anything just to be a proper fiancée of Len but, I think it's too much that you need to involve Len's name just because I'm clusy and not good enough. I love him and I will do anything to learn proper etiquette and manners but, I won't let other people –even people who is close to him- to say bad things about him!"

There was a long silence and the atmosphere suddenly became tense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will Len's grandmother take her retort? And will she win against an elegant and well-mannered girl like Shiori? What about Shiori, will she do a bigger role in this Fanfic? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Playful Love"**

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

* * *

><p>Good thing, it's already weekend and it's Kahoko's start of training to become a proper lady.<p>

To be instructed by Len Tsukimori's mom and his super strict grandmother who just got home yesterday with his grandfather and parents.

But, first of all, they must talk to their parents first.

They went to Hino's Residence first and –even though it isn't noticeable- Len is feeling so nervous because he's not so sure what they'll think with this kind of agreement. Especially that they are still studying.

He heard Kaho laugh beside him and that brought his attention at her. "What?" he asked with his usual cold tone.

The –still- giggling Kahoko stopped from his stoic gaze and straightened her stand. "Er, nothing."

"Hn." He mumbled and knocked on the door three times with shaky hands.

_Never thought we'll need to go this far._

* * *

><p>He held his breath when the door slowly opened before them and Kaho's dad's penetrating eyes made him freeze. "Oh, Kaho, my very, very precious daughter!" he greeted and hugged Kahoko tight.<p>

Kahoko squirmed and blushed. "D-Dad, you just saw me earlier before I left." She reminded but her father ignored her protest. He released her and placed her behind me. "Who are you?"

Kaho raised an eyebrow. "Dad, stop playing dumb. You already met him for almost more than ten times. He's Len Tsukimori, my—"

"Boyfriend right? Yup, I definitely saw him before."

Len mentally rolled his eyes. "Mr. Hino, Len Tsukimori; nice meeting you."

"What is he doing here? It's Weekend." Her father demanded with his "abnormal" cold attitude.

Kaho sighed. "Dad, you don't suit being cold. And will you please stop that? You remind me of someone annoying around here." She protested with a grin. Her grin turned into a gulp when Len glared at her with his golden-brown eyes. "Anyway, I thought you are not against Len as being…my boyfriend?"

Mr. Hino didn't answer and inspected Len by staring at him with suspicious eyes while walking around him. "Hm, you are a neat guy. You also stand straight and you know how to dress nicely."

"Er—yes. I play the violin that's why I was kind of used in standing straight." Len explained and gave Kahoko a questioning look.

She just shrugged. "No idea." She mouthed.

"Come in." Kaho's mother who just hit her father's head greeted and smiled. "Do come in, Tsukimori-kun. You are always welcome here in our small home. Please excuse my husband for being too….um, weird."

Kaho stifled her laughter as Len composed himself not to smirk. He couldn't help but realize that Kaho got her wildness from her parents. Her father was now lying on the floor with a big bump on his head because her mother hit him with a frying pan.

"Sit down and I'll just prepare something to drink and eat." Mrs. Hino offered as she quickly departed towards the kitchen.

"Er…Sorry about my parents' oddness." Kaho apologized and blushed.

Len replied with a, "Hn,"

"Oi, Kaho, are you home already? Did you bring me anything to eat?" Her brother, Kaname, suddenly muttered and when they turned towards him. Kaho's cheeks became even redder than before.

"Onii-san, please fix yourself! You look like a maniac!" Kaho protested and covered her innocent eyes.

Her brother's hair is messed up like a birds' nest. His polo's blouse have some dirt and the buttons aren't in their proper places. His pajama's zipper is also open. "What? Tsukimori-kun is also a guy. I'm sure he understands."

Len blinked and his eyes are full of amusement. "Of course. Yes, I do. It doesn't bother me at all."

"HEY! I'm a girl! Be ashamed of yourselves!" Kaho snapped and covered her face with a pillow.

Kaname walked towards his sister and scared her. "Booo!Kaho, I will undress infront of you!" he threatened.

Len just continued in observing the whole place.

"Uwaa!Onii-san, stop it!" she yelled and threw all the pillows at her brother.

There was a loud _'bang' _and that made him blink. He couldn't help but mentally raised an eyebrow upon seeing Kaho's brother on the floor like what happened to Mr. Hino earlier. "Kaname, fix yourself!" Mrs. Hino scolded and smiled again as she prepared their juice and some snacks.

"Please help yourselves." Mrs. Hino offered.

"Thank you." Len replied and took the cup of juice and sipped.

"Some sweets?"Mrs. Hino asked.

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Len doesn't like sweets that much, Mom." Kaho added and giggled.

Len raised an eyebrow. "What are you giggling about?" he demanded.

Kaho laughed even more. "But he likes sour things just like his usual expression." Kaho finished and put a spoonful of strawberry cake on his mouth. "That's strawberry and quite sour. You'll like it."

"Hn," he mumbled and made a tiny smile. It does suit his taste.

"Oh my, what a cute scene." Her mother commented and chuckled.

They both blushed as they realized that they are already seated next to each other and they also look like a married couple who quarrels then make up.

"By the way, why the sudden visit, Tsukimori-kun?" Mrs. Hino asked as she, herself, also sipped her own juice.

Len placed his cup in the table before him, sat straight, took a deep breath and was calmed when Kaho placed her hand on top of his. He exhaled and started, "I want to ask your blessing upon marrying your youngest daughter, Kahoko Hino." He muttered with his usual coldness and confidence.

Mrs. Hino chokes her juice. Kaname suddenly sat up straight in the floor with wide eyes and Len's eyes widened when Mr. Hino suddenly got infront of him and already holding his polo's collar. "You!"

"Dad!"Kaho gasped and tried to separate both her father and Len. "Stop it."

"Did you two already did something and you are just taking the responsibility? You idiot! Or did you use love spells or those kind of things to make my daughter say 'yes' to your proposals? TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Her father yelled and glared at him while still holding his collar so tightly which almost make him choke his breath away.

"You're mistaken, Mr. Hino. We still didn't do anything and I'm marrying her or else I'll be taken away by some other girl. A girl was trying to talk over with my parents upon being engaged with her even though I already said no. Kaho was the one who said that she'll fight for me but, that also means that I will need to marry her. I promise that we'll graduate first and if you want, we'll pursue our dreams first. I didn't force her and I will let her go if I need to especially when she got tired of me. How much it'll hurt, I'll let her go if she wants to be by your side instead. I will do anything just for her. Listen to me, I love her. I do!" Len responded.

"!"Mr. Hino trailed off.

"Papa! Please believe us! We still didn't do anything! I need –no, want to marry him or else he'll be taken away from me. I don't want that…" she started to sob. "I don't. I don't want to see him being with somebody else. Dad, Mom, Oniisan, Onee-san, please understand." She cried and tried to pull her dad away from Len how much ineffective it is.

Len pulled himself away from Mr. Hino and approached her. "Kahoko, stop crying or else I'll look like a bad guy here."

She hit his chest. "Ugh!"

He smirked. "You really love me that much?"

She hit his chest harder this time.

"If you won't stop from crying, I will not be able to propose correctly." He muttered and patted her head.

She hit his chest the hardest this time and cried in his chest.

Mr. Hino fell on the couch. "I'm so stupid. I actually thought that you already two did something. What kind of father am I?"

The same frying pan hit his head again. "Shut up." Mrs. Hino scolded and smiled. "Kaho's a klutz."

"I know." Len replied.

"She has average grades. Sometimes lower."

"Mm." he nodded.

Kaho pouted and faced her family. "Mom," she mouthed.

"She's scared of the dark and maniacs." Her sister who suddenly appeared from nowhere continued.

Kaho was embarrassed.

'Yes."

"She doesn't play the violin as good as you are." Kaname added.

She flinched and it was like she was stabbed straight to the heart.

"That's alright."

"And she's a noisy and so cheerful girl. And a big crybaby."Mr. Hino finished.

"I definitely know that and I'm proud of it." Len responded.

Mrs. Hino sniffed. "But she's precious to us. So much that it hurts thinking that she'll be apart from us soon. She never gives up. She tries her best and still smiles how much problems she faces. She can affect everyone around her and made anyone smile with her energy." Her mom sobbed.

Len finally smiled and caressed her hair. "All those things about her made me fall for her."

"Do you love her?" Mr. Hino asked.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

Mr. Hino sighed and surrendered. "Then, I have no choice since, I think, we could never separate the two of you. You have our blessing upon your engagement, Tsukimori-kun, Kaho, my precious little girl." He hugged Kaho tightly again.

"I'm not little!" Kaho protested.

Len nodded. "You may call me Len from now on, Mr. Hino."

"Then, it'll be UncleTsubasa from now on."

"AuntieKasuragi." Mrs. Hino added.

"Kaname."Kaname continued.

"Kyoko."Kaho's sister said as the end.

"We need to go." Kaho mumbled and inclined her head towards their wall clock.

"Hn," Len replied and they stood up in unison. "Thank you very much. Thank you for being understanding towards us. I truly appreciate it."

"Where are you going now?" Mrs. Hino asked as she fixed the table.

"Kahoko was needed to be trained by my mother and grandmother." Len replied.

"Trained?" Kyoko repeated.

"To be a proper learn proper etiquettes and manners." Len explained.

Mr. Hino dropped the magazine he was just about to look at. "Kaho? Be a proper lady? It's the end of the world!"

Kaho threw a pillow at him.

"Yep. She's like a monster. She's a slow-learner. You'll need to give about a whole year for her to learn all those things." Kaname added and got another bump in the head when Kaho smacked his head with the chair in the corner.

* * *

><p>They went back to the Tsukimori's Residence and she gulped as she faces Len's –foster- parents and his grandparents.<p>

"Kaho. I believe you already met my father and mother. This is my grandfather: Lenon and my grandmother: Mika." Len gestured towards his relatives.

"Uwaa! I'm so happy! I finally have a daughter-in-law that suits my taste!" Hamai Misa celebrated and hug her tightly.

"Hamai Misa, tha—"

"Ok, ok. Let's get started now." Mika Tsukimori announced and walked towards upstairs.

_Right. I'm doomed with Len's grandmother. She's even worse than him._

"Not like that. After you step your right foot, spin." Len's grandmother scolded her.

She gulped and tried to do as his grandma taught and spun but she lost balance and almost fell. Good thing, Len caught her and brought her to his chest. "It's alright. Rest first." Len offered.

"No. She's not improving at all. She needs to practice more."

Len frowned. "But, Grandma—"

"I don't want a granddaughter-in-law who is clumsy and not good in any thing. I didn't know that my grandson has a bad taste and not good in picking his wife. How disappointing." Len's grandmother retorted which stabbed her through the bone and almost made her cry.

Len patted her head. "Kaho don't—"

Kaho stood up and frowned. "I will do anything just to be a proper fiancée of Len but, I think it's too much that you need to involve Len's name just because I'm clumsy and not good enough. I love him and I will do anything to learn proper etiquette and manners but, I won't let other people –even people who are close to him- to say bad things about him!"

There was a long silence and the atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"Uwaaa! I am so into you!" Mika suddenly exclaimed and picked her up then hugged her as well.

_Let me guess, later, I'll be squash into mashed Kahoko. _

_But it feels good._

"G-Grandma?" Len mumbled with a puzzled look.

"Oh, my dear Len! How much strict I am, she still retorted against me! I always like this kind of girls! You have a very awesome taste, my dear grandson! I will definitely teach her more things." Mika praised. "Oh, by the way, my dear granddaughter-in-law; I was just influenced by Lenon's strictness. I think Len's coldness was inherited from him."

"Huh?"

The door burst open and Mika pretended to be teaching her. "Ok, once again." She instructed with fake coldness.

"Grandpa?" Len called as Lenon sat on the couch.

"I want to see if my wife is not fooling around. You know her." Lenon explained. "Anyway, why are you so kind towards your bride-to-be, that's rare."

"I'm not kind at all, Grandpa. I was pretending to be." Len replied and smirked when Kaho threw him a death glare.

"Now, do it from the top." Mika commanded.

Len interrupted. "Can I try being her partner?"

"Of course." Mika answered and stepped aside.

"Shall we dance, m'lady? " Len offered his hand and she placed hers on the top.

"Of course, monsieur."

They swayed. Step to the right. To the left. Step backwards then forward. Let go of each other then spin around then take each other's hands again as they swayed and Kaho was spun around.

They continued the cycle as the music in the background continues to play.

As it finished, Kaho curtsied and Len bowed. "You stepped on my foot twice."

Kaho blushed and pouted. "I am still a beginner, you know."

Len shrugged. "But that was a nice performance from a beginner." Len praised.

"Rea—"

"Don't take me seriously. I only half-meant that."

"Grrr!" Kaho protested.

Len's parents laughed in the background as Kaho tried to chase after the dodging-her-punches Len. Mika grinned secretly as Lenon's eyes narrowed.

Lenon huffed. "I see that you two really do love each other." He mumbled.

"Yes and—" Len was cut off by his own grandfather.

" Anyway, I won't give my blessing towards you two." Lenon added and stood up.

"Papa, why?" Hamai Misa asked.

"Father...is there something the matter?" Mr. Tsukimori added.

"Lenon, that is too much. Don't you want our only grandson to be happy?" Mika snapped.

Lenon frowned. "I don't approve of that Kahoko Hino. She came from an average family. And as a Tsukimori, he should marry someone who came from the First Class Families as well. Not a girl like her. I want someone like Shiori Hoshino."

Len frowned and placed Kaho between his two arms and hugged her tightly. "No. I refuse. I will marry Kahoko."

Lenon glared at all of them and they all froze. "Len will marry Shiori Hoshino! That's an order!" He declared and went to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IMPORTANT! **

**In this FF, For the Tsukimori Family, whatever the head of the family orders shall be granted. You cannot refuse or say No. It will always be a Yes. **

**Anyway, WHAT WILL LEN AND ESPECIALLY KAHOKO DO?**

**Hey, sorry for the late update!**

**Hope you like it though!**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Lastly, FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED IN THE CHAPTER TWELVE! THANK YOU EVRY MUCH! TEHY ARE ALL APPRECIATED!**

**I will try to update soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"No! I won't do it!" Len yelled at his Grandfather and all Kaho could do is watch in the background.

"Len! Don't you dare disgrace our Family's reputation!" Lenon snapped.

"I won't disgrace any family's reputation! Can't I marry for love? I'm sick of being manipulated by you Grandpa. If Mom and Dad still live, surely, they will stand by my side."

"But, they're dead."

Kaho gasped as Len froze.

"I still won't do it." Len mumbled. "I WON'T!"

"Len Tsu—" Lenon's retort was cut off when he clutched his chest and catch his breath.

"Grandpa?" Len asked.

Lenon continued to breathe heavily.

"Grandpa!" Len panicked.

_**FAST FORWARD:**_

"What will we do now, Len?" Hamai Misa sobbed.

Len looked down. "Kahoko."

"Yes?"

He covered his eyes with his bangs and his tone is shaky. "Let's cancel the engagement. Let's stop this."

"Huh? Wait...No, Len. You can't be say—"

Len clenched his fists. "I will marry Shiori Hoshino."

Her eyes widened as tears started to pour down from her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for being hiatus for so long! Did you miss me? You didn't? Ow, that hurt. Anyway, here's chapter fourteen for all of you!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Playful Love"<strong>

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

* * *

><p>Kahoko doesn't know what to do with the sudden awkward silence inside the room which was filled with laughter just awhile ago.<p>

She couldn't even think of anything to say to make them feel just a little bit at ease. "I…" she trailed off and clenched her fists on her sides, still cannot think of anything to say.

"The Tsukimori family," Len started. "Has a tradition that whatever the head of the family orders, it shall be granted whether you like that decision or not." He explained as he glanced at the crimson-head.

"Oh." Was all she could reply. "So, is that the reason why you all suddenly became quiet when he yelled those words…?" she asked in curiosity.

Len smirked. "You're becoming smarter. It's the end of the world." He commented and placed a hand on his hip. "What's next, Grandma? Etiquette?"

Mika Tsukimori blinked then nodded. "Oh; yes, yes. Next is personal etiquette." She replied and pulled the crimson-head beside her. "You should always stand straight, chins up, chest out! Walk with confidence and without hesitation." She scolded and lightly slapped Kaho's back with her fan, then lifted her chin.

While the lessons continued, Kahoko glanced at the Len whose face is full of worries and anxiety.

She listened more attentively and did everything the bluenette's grandmother told her. _I will do anything. Anything to be by Len's side…_

_**~LFMH021~**_

"That's a relief…" the crimson-head murmured right after she drank a glass of water.

She was given twenty minutes break from Mika, so the first thing she did was get a glass of water downstairs and then quickly went back upstairs. "I wonder where Len is." She whispered, recalling that he left five minutes before she was given break and didn't return afterwards.

"No." she heard the person she just thought's firm voice protested from inside the room she's just passing by. Its door is unlocked and it's open, so she could hear everything from where she was. She mentally slapped herself, muttering that eavesdropping isn't nice, but then she heard Lenon Tsukimori say, "You will marry Shiori Hoshino whether you like it or not. That's an order from me."

"No! I won't do it!" Len yelled at his Grandfather and all Kaho could do is listen behind the door.

"Len! Don't you dare disgrace our Family's reputation!" Lenon snapped.

"I won't disgrace any family's reputation! Can't I marry for love? I'm sick of being manipulated by you Grandpa. If Mom and Dad still live, surely, they will stand by my side."

"But, they're dead."

Kaho gasped as Len froze from where he was.

"I still won't do it." Len mumbled. "I WON'T!"

"Len Tsu—" Lenon's retort was cut off when he clutched his chest and catch his breath.

"Grandpa?" Len asked.

Lenon continued to breathe heavily.

"Grandpa!" Len panicked.

Her eyes widened and due to instincts, went inside and hurriedly handed the old man the glass of water which is she is supposed to drink a little later.

"Kaho—"

"No time. Go call your parents and an ambulance. I'll guard him; he shouldn't be move right now." She cut in switched on the air-conditioner and electric fans for air and then started to search for any inhalers inside the room. "Go, Len!"

The bluenette nodded and ran out of the room.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"He just had a heart attack due to lot of stress and maybe because of something that made him distressed. Did anyone of you make him angry?" The doctor queried.

Len sighed. "I did…We argued about something personal." He whispered.

"Then, that might be the reason why his heart wasn't able to handle all the pressure and emotion he's feeling. Don't worry, he'll wake up after few days. He just needs some rest. But after he wakes up, please refrain from making him angry or upset; it won't be good for him." The doctor suggested. "I shall take my leave to attend some other patients; press the button above his headrest if anything happens." He bade, bowed and left the room.

"This is all my fault." Len muttered and held onto his Grandfather's hand. "I shouldn't have yelled at him earlier." He whispered.

"What were you arguing about?" Len's father asked, wiping his wife's cheeks.

Len averted his gaze. "About the marriage proposal."

"I thought so." Mika mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" The bluenette murmured, placing his Grandfather's palm on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Grandpa…"

"What will we do now, Len?" Hamai Misa whispered, leaning against her husband's chest.

Len looked down. "Kahoko."

"Yes?" The startled crimson-head gasped from where she's standing.

He covered his eyes with his bangs and his tone is shaky. "Let's cancel the engagement. Let's stop this."

"No, Len. You can't be say—"

Len clenched his fists. "I will marry Shiori Hoshino."

Her eyes widened as tears started to pour down from her eyes. "Len…"

Mika looked at the married couple beside her and gestured for the three of them to leave and the latter quickly agreed. They silently excused themselves and left the two alone inside Lenon Tsukimori's room.

The bluenette stood from his seat, which is beside his Grandfather's bed, and approached the crying crimson-head. "Please understand…" He whispered and placed her in a warm embrace he rarely does. "I'm going to do this for both of us. I'm sure there's a reason why this has happened…maybe I'm not really meant for you…Maybe we're not really for each other…" He explained and cupped both of her cheeks and smiled ruefully.

But instead of nodding, Kahoko just cried more into Len's arms. "No…Please God, no…" She murmured. "Not now…Not now that I'm happy…Not now that we're _both _happy." She pleaded to the God above.

"Think about it, Kahoko. There's Hihara-senpai, who's been there for you from the very start and understands you like you've known each other for more than eternity. There's also Etou, although I do not know him that much, I can see that he's quite a nice person and he actually can make you happy. There's Tsuchiura, who I'm not that approved of…but he's someone who has helped you in countless times and also someone who has been there for you when you need someone to be with. Kahoko, theres' Kaji, who is like a prince who rarely comes into a girl's life; he's devoted to you and I'm sure that he's still ready to love you when you tell him that it's him you're looking for." He suggested, his heart sinking in guilt as he said all those words.

"No!" Kahoko shouted and clutched his shirt. "No. Give me few days, Len. Give me few days, please…"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up and intertwined their hands. "I will make your grandfather proud of me. I will make him approve of me, not forcefully but willingly…I will show him that I can be someone who can bring happiness to your life. Give me few days." She begged.

"Kahoko,"

"Please." She pleaded and touched his cheek. "Please, Len."

Seeing her tears, seeing her unhappy expression, hearing her pleas, hearing her tears made the bluenette pull her into a tight hug. "I…"

"Do you love me, Len?" Kahoko whispered against his chest.

"Is this a truth or dare?" Len demanded.

"Do you love me, Len?" The crimson-head repeated, squeezing his hand.

He took a deep breath and kissed the crown of her head. "I do…I do…" he replied.

Kahoko nodded, looked up and then made the warmest smile she could do at the moment. "I love you too, Len, so please could you trust me?"

He quietly stared at her for few moments and then smiled; smiled without restrictions, without hesitation and without regrets. "I trust you." He pledged and then kissed her forehead, his own tears he couldn't suppress anymore.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Kaho-chan!" Hihara Kazuki, the trumpist from the last concours, called out.

The crimson-head turned and then smiled. "Oh, hello, Hihara-senpai. Long time no see."

"Yep, quite busy." He replied with a shaky laugh. "I heard about you and Tsukimori. How are things going with you two?"

Her smile faded away. "He's quite busy…and we've not seen each other for awhile now."

Her worried face made the green-head wonder. "Kaho-chan, are you alright?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm definitely fine; just stressed with all the schoolworks." She lied. "Oh, I need to buy some things in the convenience store, so I'll go now. See you again next time, Hihara-senpai!" she bade and ran downstairs, leaving an anxious Hihara.

"Oh my, having trouble, Kahoko?" a teasing voice asked.

She turned and found Azuma Yunoki leaning against the wall, smirking. "Yunoki-senpai…"

"Don't worry; I have better things to do than mess up with you. Just wondering what you're doing these past few days. You always go home alone, running towards a direction opposite of your house. You also always look like you're in a hurry. I've not seen you together that much with Tsukimori, as well. Having lover's quarrel?" He teased.

"You've been under marriage proposals before, right Yunoki-senpai?"

"What brought this out of the blue? But yes, I have." He responded.

"Will you marry for the sake of family's reputation?"

"Ah, I see now what's going on between you and Tsukimori." He mumbled and then shrugged. "All I can say is, be your annoying self and I'm sure things will end up greatly." He advised, raised a hand as a goodbye and went towards the gate.

She started walking again, and then saw Len being picked up by their family driver again.

She stopped and then stared at him.

He stopped mid-way of entering the backseat, and looked back at her. "I'll pick you up later at the hospital." He mouthed. "Be careful on your way. You're a klutz, after all." He added and went inside.

She pouted and then couldn't help smiling. "Len…" she murmured in happiness and started to run towards the hospital's –where Lenon Tsukimori is—direction.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Roaming around because of no apparent reason, Shiori Hoshino blinked when a familiar crimson-head passed by her.

She blinked again before turning to look at who it was.

"Waah! It's Len's girlfriend!" she gasped and chased after Kahoko, although she doesn't know where the latter is heading to.

After almost ten minutes of running, they ended up on the hospital, and still, Shiori followed Kahoko secretly until the latter went inside a room.

The orange-head stayed behind the door, waiting for the crimson-head to get out of the room later to confront her. She just watched what the red-head is doing through the square-shaped glass on the room's door.

"You've come again." Shiori heard Lenon, Len's grandfather, mumble.

"Yes. And I've brought some home-made bento." Kahoko cheerfully replied.

"This is the third day in the row you've been visiting me. What is your purpose for doing this?" Lenon demanded.

She saw Kahoko smile. "I just want to accompany you."

"What?"

"When I was a kid and being confined in the hospital because of fevers or such, I hate being left alone, that's why my brother or sister always stayed behind even if it meant that they'll be absent in school for few days." She whispered. "I'm sure you'll feel lonely when you're alone."

There was silence until Lenon spoke again, "It is lonely." He agreed. "For the few days you've been talking to me and serving me although I give you no response, I saw what my grandson has seen on you…" He mumbled. "It's lonely. I only have Hamai and her husband as my children…Len has also became quite distant since his true parents died… Sometimes, I see myself on him…Playing his violin to get rid of his sadness and studying to get rid of his loneliness. What has my son said to you about me?"

"These last few days, our topic has been about his family. He also told me things about you. He said that you always played with him when he was still a kid, and you also was a part of why he's good at playing the violin. He also added that he likes your voice when singing and that you're a very nice grandfather to him…He told me stories of when you played with him. He said that although you're strict, you have your reasons…Sometimes he felt manipulated by you, but he thinks that he's wrong. While he was telling me those, he was smiling unconsciously and I can see happiness sin his eyes." She explained and sliced him his favorite fruit, apple.

"Do you know what happened with his parents, Hino?" Lenon mumbled, taking one bunny slice and eating it.

She nodded. "I don't want to see him sad…I don't want to see him weep. I don't want to see him lonely. I want to do anything just to make him smile and make him see that there's still hope. He seemed like he doesn't want to trust and it made my heart burst in happiness when he said that he trusts me and…loves me. Whatever he does makes me happy. I never felt complete until he appeared in my life…" Shiori heard happiness and sincerity in the crimson-head's tone which made her guilty. She was just playing, playing with other people's feelings. She never thought that it will end up like this.

"Tell me, child, about you and my grandson? What are your experiences together?" Len's grandfather asked, and the orange-head outside the door could hear interest in the old man's tone.

So, Kahoko started telling stories, about the first time they met, their encounters in the concours, their arguments, the way the bluenette played during the concours, when he became last placer in the second contest, their pretend thing, when they went to the Amusement Park, and many more; and all Shiori did is listen.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour passed, but it didn't matter to the orange-head until someone called out her name, "Hoshino?" Someone gasped.<p>

She turned and found Len looking at her with a frown. "Ah, Le—Tsukimori."

The bluenette blinked. "What are doing out there?"

"I heard everything from Kahoko Hino who is inside this room right now. You don't need to marry me, anymore—I'll get killed by my conscience. You can also stop yourself from pretending that you'll really get married…you don't need to anymore. I'll stop bothering you. Consider Shiori Hoshino to never exist in your life." Shiori replied, ignoring his question and then passed by him with a grin. "Bye! By The way, I like your girlfriend. Love her to the fullest!" she bade and ran out of the building with a happy smile.

"That's Shiori Hoshino, right?" Mika asked after seeing the orange-pigtails of the girl who just ran by.

Len nodded. "Yes."

"What did she say?"

"That she doesn't want to marry me anymore and that I should forget about her." Len murmured, still puzzled.

"That means…" Hamai Misa whispered, trailing off.

A smile formed in the bluenette's lips. "Yes. I don't have to marry her anymore…Grandfather won't need to marry me into her anymore…"

Hamai Misa practically squealed and opened her father's room's door. "Father!"

"Oh. You all came to visit."

Kahoko smiled sweetly. "Good evening." She greeted to the elders and then turned to Len. "Len—"

He uncharacteristically smiled and then lifted her off the ground, making her gasp. "Oh, Kahoko!" he mumbled and then brought her into an embrace.

"What happened?" she whispered and then smiled.

"Shiori Hoshino broke all ties with me." He murmured and smirked with Kahoko's expression upon hearing the news. He turned to his eating-an-onigiri-made-by-Kahoko grandfather. "Grandpa, I—"

Lenon smiled. "I like your special someone. She's unique and a very sweet person." He cut in. "To think I will say this," he mumbled. "Hey, Len,"

"Yes?" The puzzled bluenette replied, Kahoko also eating an onigiri while her back leaned against his chest.

"I want you and your parents, even you, Mika, to prepare an engagement party on the weekend which will be held on the mansion." Lenon ordered.

"Engagement of whom?"

"Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino, of course." He said and smiled at the blushing crimson-head. "I want the two of you to invite your friends on the engagement party. It'll be better if they also bring their partners." He added.

He raised an eyebrow at his visitors'' shocked expressions. "What?"

"Wha-What? Y-You've approved of Kahoko?" Hamai asked, hugging her daughter-in-law.

Lenon nodded. "I actually like her, she extraordinary and I'm sure she'll take good care of Len."

"Did you hear that?" Kahoko asked at Len.

The latter nodded. "I did, I'm not deaf."

"You Ice Cube!" Kahoko protested.

"If I'm an ice cube, I'm melting right now with the intense heat." Len pointed out.

"Ugh!" The red-head grumbled and pouted.

Len smirked and then patted her head. "Everything's settled then, future Mrs. Tsukimori."

Kahoko's face turned into as red as her hair.

The others who are inside the room laughed with the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I…I finished it! Yes! I actually finished it! **

**I'm so happy!**

**Sorry, I know that I rush things in this chapter, but hey, it'll only get boring if I made it longer until the next chapter.**

**Don't worry we still have few chapters before the ending!**

**SORRY FOR BEING HIATUS FOR SO LONG! **

**I hope you'll forgive my tardiness and my errors.**

**Love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yours truly, Blessie.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Waah! Hihara-senpai with Miyabi-san? Yunoki-senpai with Ayano-san? Tsuchiura-kun with Amou-san? Oh, it's Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan." Kahoko gasped.

"Be quiet, Kahoko. You're gasping with not reason."

"You know about them?" Kahoko demanded.

"Yes."

"When—" She was cut off when Len leaned his forehead with hers.

He slightly smiled. "Don't worry about unnecessary things, Kaho. Just enjoy it."

Kahoko blushed and then held his hands. "Alright."

They both gasped when they were hugged from behind. They both turned and gasped in unison, "Hoshino/Hoshino-san?!"

The orange-head grinned. "I've found him!"

"Who?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My prince charming! The type of guy I like!" She squealed and pointed at one of the guests.

"Eh? Y-You like Kaji-kun?" Kahoko gasped.

Shiori nodded. "Yep. Introduce him to me."

"Er, alright." The crimson-head replied and then she was dragged by Shiori towards the blonde prince.

Len sighed in exasperation. "And she was stolen from me few second right after I grabbed her from my parents who won't let her out of sight…" He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, poor Len. Let's see what happens at the engagement party at the next chapter. I'll try making it hilarious! Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
